You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: John Cena trys to flirt with the hottest Diva in the WWE, Jahlisa. But the thing is she hates John with passion. What happens when she has to sleep with him? Will things get better or worse because of her past. Read and find out! JohnO.C.
1. Woman

Hi people this is my new story. I thought it up while I was thinking bout a special someone. This new story is for that special someone and you know who you are. J.C. Winnie. Thanx to the people who will read and review it. (AN:For my other stories sorry I ain't have Internet and I just got it back.) Here goes.

* * *

It was it Sunday. WWE Superstars surrounded the backstage as they prepared for No Mercy. Everyone was nervous or scared but a certain WWE Raw Diva wasn't. She walked in the corridors with high hopes. Her chin was up and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Her confidence was so leveled not only were she thinking about her match, she was thinking about how fine she looked so she put power to her walk. She had long brown hair with light brown streaks. Her race was black and Porte Rican. She was light but she had enough color in her to know she was black with a little Latino flava. Her body was beautiful. She had hour-glass curves that were pretty. She also wasn't like the other Divas. She had meat on her bones unlike other Diva's like Maria, Kelly Kelly, or Kristal. Her legs were perfect to fill a mans desire. She made Tina Turner jealous with those legs. As she strutted down the hallway making people turn heads, she had came across a mirror. She immediately stopped walking and couldn't held but stare. She had on Apple Bottom jeans that fit just right with a red and white striped cashmere v-neck short sleeve shirt with a jean jacket that stops at her mid-section that matches the pants. She had on red and white high heel sandals,earrings, and a necklaces to match the outfit. When she was done looking at her curves and figure she continued to model-strut through other superstars. She thought she looked so cute and fine while her outfit looked tight and sexy. She wasn't the only one thinking that too. As she kept walking she had a felt something smack her ass. She stopped walking, wiped the smile off her face faster than lightning, and turned around to be face to chest with... 

"What the hell!" Jahlisa Perez screamed. "I swear John if you touch me again I will hunt you down."

"Hunt me down huh, you know you want me." John Cena commented with a slick smirk.

"(cough cough) Excuse me?" Jahlisa managed to say after choking on her spit.

"Don't deny it you know you want to feel on this." John replied still smirking holding up his shirt to show his abs.

"Don't switch it up. I don't want that." Jahlisa said putting his shirt down. She turned for the whole 9 yards for her view. "You want this, and that sure as hell ain't a good thing."

"I'm not gonna lie shorty, I do." John commented truthfully checking her out. "And I know you tired of hearing Perez, you wanna be a Cena girl."

"What?" Jahlisa yelled through out the building. "My last name is sexy. I'm not giving up sexy Perez for corny-ole Cena."

"Dats not right but Imma let you slide just cuz you eat ya proteins."

"What are you talking about? What does proteins have to do with it?"

"Most proteins are in the meat group and let's just say you eat that pretty well."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Naw, shorty not at all. I'm saying you looking good for me with those thighs."

"Unbelievable John. You are such a pervert. You're starting to pass Randy."

"I don't know about that one. He be messing with 3 girls. I just mess with you." John smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Can you bother someone else? And get the hell off me!" Jahlisa yelled jumping out his arms.

"No thanks, you the best looking Diva and I like ya style so I'm trying to get with you."

"Thanks for the complement but I highly doubt your gonna get with me."

"Thats what you think."

"You can't do anything about me not being with you and F.Y.I. these thighs ain't for you."

"Whatever, They may not be for me but Imma have them... in the bed!" John said laughing.

"You are such a freak. Just to let you know, I wouldn't open my legs to you for anything."

"We'll see about that. Just keep on with the proteins." John said smacking her butt again running off.

He left a mad as hell Jahlisa there staring at him. She was so pissed. Day after day after day John Cena would always flirt with Jahlisa. She truly never liked him. She knew she looked good but she couldn't stand it when someone like him bugged her about it everyday. John just liked Jahlisa's body. He flirted with her just to get her in the bed with him which wasn't working to well but he sure didn't give up. He also did that because he was the person every Diva thought he was: A player that didn't respect woman.

* * *

Jahlisa's match was coming on. She was going against Melina for the Woman's Champion. She was happy she was going to win because the storyline said so and she never been Woman's Champion. She stood in front of the curtains that blocked her view of the crowd that went crazy. She could feel the heat and energy. She was ready. She loved being out there with that crowd. It was her life and she knew that career was perfect for her. Her music played as she walked out the curtain to cheers and screams which made her day from being pissed off at John. 

A Few minutes later Jahlisa made Melina tap out from a submission move. When she won the title she celebrated in the ring and Melina rolled out the ring and went backstage. Then all of a sudden a certain Superstar's music played, then that Main Eventer came out with a microphone and his WWE Champion belt. He got cheers, screams, and yells.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. This isn't in the storyline." Jahlisa mumbled as she put her hands on her hips and turned around to get a mic from Lilian then she looked at John Cena. "What do you want?"

"Hey hey hey, thats not a way to introduce the WWE Champion." John said correcting Jahlisa.

"Hey hey hey, thats not a way to come out when I just won the Womens Champion." Jahlisa said mocking John and his movements.

"My bad Shorty I just got some news from Vince and I thought I should tell you and the fans now since your out here."

"Well hurry up and cut to the chase!"

"We have a match together tomorrow night on Raw."

"When you say a match together do you mean we have to team up or something?"

"No we have to fight each other."

"What! Thats not fair!"

"Don't worry, you be iight."

"I hate you! Now why the hell do I have to fight you?"

"Because your Woman's Champ now and I'm WWE Champ."

"I don't give a crap! Whats the freakin results to this fight?"

"Well if you win you get to pick someone to go on a date with me."

"And if you win?" Jahlisa questioned rolling her eyes while crossing her arms.

"You have to sleep with me." John replied smirking as Jahlisa stood in the ring glaring at John as if he killed someone she cared about.

"Oh Heeeell no!"

"Well if you don't then you have to quit wrestling."

Jahlisa was about to say something but when she opened her mouth to the mic then she paused. She closed her mouth then put the mic away from her mouth as John's smirk grew bigger. She spun around looking at the crowd cheering for her. She truly didn't know what to do. At this point she was really confused.

"It was you." Jahlisa said looking at John finally saying something after a minute of thinking.

"Huh, what did I do?" John questioned really not knowing what Jahlisa was talking about.

"It was you who planned this match. You said it was Vince but you asked him if we can have a match against each other."

"How would you know?" John asked feeling stupid for asking that even though he knew she was right.

"Let me refresh your memory: 'Your a freak, just to let you know I wouldn't open my legs to you for anything.'---'Thats what you think.' Does that ring any bells?" Jahlisa acted while filling pissed as hell once again.

"Aright alright you got me but you still have you make a decision."

At that Jahlisa slammed the mic on the mat and slid out the ring. She walked up the ramp staring at John until she got face to face with him.

"Why you mad shorty, when _I _win you can have all this." John said with a slick smirk while taking off his shirt throwing it to the women in the crowd screamed like crazy.

Jahlisa wasn't turned on one bit. She was even more pissed. She snatched the mic out John's hand and got close to him. She wasn't scared of him at all as John towered over her and looked down at her while she looked down sideways at the microphone in her hand gathering the thoughts of what she was going to say next. She looked up at John angrily as he was looking back at her once he took the mic out her hand. She grew angry inside and out as he always got under her skin and killed her. When he got the mic to his mouth and started to speak Jahlisa snatched the mic right back out his hand again then put it to her mouth.

"Shut the hell up! You've already said enough crap that pissed me off so just shut the hell up!" Jahlisa yelled in John's face and in the mic. "I would just give up right now and quit my job..._but _there_ is_ a possibility that I _could_ win-"

"Do you know who your facing here? I am _The _WWE Champion.(AN: Right now he's WWE champion) I beat Lita with an arm tied behind my back, imagine _me_ facing _you _with both hands." John said cutting Jahlisa off before she could put a period to her sentence feeling better than the sexy Diva putting the mic to his mouth while holding Jahlisa's hand. "Imma be honest wit cha, Lita is a hardcore fighter and I think she fights better than yo-"

"Don't even think about say it. I don't care who's better than who. It has nothing to do with that. I'm facing you tomorrow, thats the main point."

"I know but I'm just trying to get this through your head, your not going to win no matter what you think."

"John, I'm not letting you bring me down so save your words."

"Why do you want to win anyway?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Everyone wants to win. Thats like asking a women why do we have breast." Jahlish yelled thinking that John was crazy.

"You have a point but I was just saying cuz, if you lose you get to sleep with me, who doesn't want to sleep with this?" John said pointing at his ab's with a smirk.

"Apparently I don't. Melina, Candice, Maria, or any of those other sluts can take my place anytime. I don't like, want, need, love, and not a fan of you." Jahlisa said with a straight face not regretting anything that went through her lips out into John's ears.

"Well damn! Why you tying to play me like that." John asked feeling offended looking mad as hell.

"Imma be honest wit cha, thats how I truly feel about you." Jahlisa said mocking John with a smile that turned into a smirk.

John then smirked and bent down to whisper something in her ear that obviously pissed her off the edge when the fans saw her smirk fade. John stepped back and smirked as Jahlisa glared at him. As you guys have been wondering he whispered: _'When I give you the ride of ya life in my bed we'll see if you feel the same way.' _She was really getting tried of John. She hated him with all her guts and right now he made it even worse. The her right hand raised in the to go across John's face but that didn't manage to happen when John held her wrist up in the air. She used her other hand to punch him in the face but he caught that hand too. She grew more anger by the second.

"Face it Perez. You can't beat me." John said as he smirked at Jahlisa.

Jahlisa was tired of his crap. She stomped on his foot with the heel part of her shoes. With her other foot she kicked him in the balls. He let go of her arms and broke down to the floor in pain. Jahlisa looked down at him with a smirk.

"Face it Cena. I can beat you." Jahlisa said bending down to his face.

At that, Jahlisa's song played and she walked off with her new Women's Champion belt. After that it went to a commercial break.

* * *

Jahlisa stood facing a wall in gorilla position. She put her arm up on the wall to cover her face as she thought. _'Whats wrong with me, John's right I can't beat him. If I lose I have to sleep with him or I'll lose my job. Shit!' _Jahlisa thought as she was disappointed in herself. She had all that confidence out in front of the crowd but now as she thought about it she was hopeless. A tear slide down her face as she thought about sleeping with someone and John Cena of all people. The Diva's would of liked to be in Jahlisa's shoes if she lost but on Jahlisa's side of the world she had gone through a lot and having to sleep with someone made it worse. She started crying harder as she slid down on her knee's putting her head on the wall. She put her face in her hands as she was in the dark area. _'I love this job too much, I really don't want to sleep with John either. I know I'm not going to win and the storyline might have me sleep with him anyway. Fuck!, I should of known this would happen!' _

"Fuck! I can't do this." Jahlisa said to herself out loud. "This is bullshit!"

She kept cursing to herself as she felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Whats wrong with you Perez?" John said in a concerned tone as Jahlisa got up slowly and wiped the tears from her face quickly before turning to John.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jahlisa lied trying to sound normal as her voice cracked a little from crying. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I was just wondering why you would be crying and cursing after you had all the confidence in the world to think you can beat me and on top of that, kick me in the balls." John said knowing that something was bothering Jahlisa.

"I wasn't crying,and I kicked you in your 2 inched 'balls' because you were getting on my fucking nerves then and your getting on my fucking nerves now!" Jahlisa said as her voice got louder.

"You were crying cuz I heard you the whole fucking time so don't lie to me!" John said as his voice was getting louder too. "I don't got 2 inched balls! You'll find out tomorrow night."

"Fuck you John, fuck you and your ego!" Jahlisa yelled in John's face."You can go to hell and tell the Devil I said fuck him too."

"You know what this is the last time I try to care about you." John said raising his hands in defense.

"What! I know you did not just say that," Jahlisa yelled through the whole building again getting angry. "You don't care about anybody but yourself. The last time you care about me?, please, when was the first? Talking 'bout you trying to care about me, you just stood there and teased me about how your going to have sex with me. Honestly, I'm offended."

"How are you offended?"

"Because John, I don't have sex, It's not my thing. I'm not like these little sluts that go around sleeping with men because their desperate to open there legs. I respect myself and other women like me, unlike you!"

"So your a virgin, thats why?"

Jahlisa stood there silent for a moment. She didn't know how to answer that last thing John said. She turned her head sideways so John won't see the tear that just slide down her face.

"I don't want to talk about this, I gotta go." Jahlisa said as she didn't look at John.

She turned away just to get pulled back by John as a tear slipped out her eye.

"Perez, whats wrong? I was just joking." John said releasing his hand from Jahlisa's arm.

"Thats the thing about you John. Your always joking when things are serious. I don't like sex and I'm serious. It's not that I'm," Jahlisa paused as she held back tears and wiped off the one she already had. "It's not that I'm a virgin, but I just don't have sex. OK, end on discussion."

"So your not a virgin?"

"I...I don't...I don't know."

"How don't you know?"

"I just don't, ok. I have to go."

With that she left tearing to herself as John stood there confused.

* * *

Hey ya'll I hoped you guys liked it. If you have questions or comments click the blue button at the bottom. Thanx peoples for reading. I really like this story, hope you do too. Peace "V" 


	2. So much Drama for 1 day

Thank you people for reviewing the last chapter. Jay I'm so happy you like it so far from the 1 chapter. Some of the stuff I told you that was going to happen in the story, it's going to be a little different. Thanx **I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's**, and **Inday** for the reviews. Hope ya'll like the next chappy.

* * *

Jahlisa walked out the Women's locker room with her belt on her shoulder headed for Vince's office. She was mad about this whole thing. She knew that she couldn't win to John so she was really scared to have sex with him. She had flames going through her ears at this point. Sex wasn't her thing at all. Right now she was going to go get a butter-knife and stab John in the neck without care. As she turned the corner she bumped into something. She and that thing fell down. 

"Watch were your going bitch!" Melina yelled getting up while wiping the dirt off herself.

"Well, my damn bad I didn't see your skinny ass from around the corner. I should of used my super-ray vision...oh yeah, I don't have fucking super-ray vision!" Jahlisa yelled back as she got up even more pissed.

"Chick, don't get smart with me because you will get hurt by me." Melina snapped with a strong attitude.

"Trick, don't get mad because nobody didn't want to fuck ya slutty ass last night." Jahlisa snapped back with full control in the argument. "And how the hell would I get hurt by a skinny bitch like you if I won this belt last night?"

Melina grew angry as she was face to face with Jahlisa who had a smirk on her face while pointing at the belt. Melina got up in Jahlisa's face as her smirk wiped off.

"You only beat me because it was on the storyline."

"Even if it wasn't on the storyline I would still beat you."

"Yeah whatever."

"How about you go sleep with Ric Flair and get out my face."

"Thats not even funny, that dude can be my grandfather."

"So can Vince but you still fucked 'em."

"Fuck you!" Melina slapped Jahlisa across her face with as much power as she could have.

"Oh hell naw, bring it on bitch!"

With that Jahlisa grabbed Melina's hair and throw her to a wall. Melina fell down in pain as Jahlisa jumped on her before she can hit the ground. Jahlisa was throwing punches and smacks. Melina was screaming as she tried to block Jahlisa's hits. Randy, Hunter, Jeff, John, Ric, and Chris all came out in the hallway. Then they saw Melina getting the shit beaten out of her.

"Oh God, not again." Hunter commented shaking his head thinking about the previous Diva fights he had to deal with.

"Ric, Randy, and Jeff try to protect Melina. Hunter and Chris, we'll hold back Jahlisa." John commanded as they all nodded and tried to break the girls up.

"Get this bitch off me!" Melina screamed on the floor while Ric, Randy, and Jeff tried to pull her out of Jahlisa's grip.

"We're trying!" Hunter, Chris, and John yelled in a unison.

"Don't call me a fucking bitch!" Jahlisa yelled back as she got up to kick Melina.

John then grabbed her by the waist then lifted her up and walked over to Chris and Hunter. Hunter then held her down as she tried to break lose.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Sorry, we can't do that." Hunter replied back while still holding on to Jahlisa.

"You already beat the hell out of her last night, why are you still after her?" John questioned.

"Because she started with me!"

"Hey Jahlisa, It's me Chris. You need to chill." Chris said trying to claim her down. He knew it would work because they were friends for the longest.

Jahlisa stopped moving around then looked Chris straight in the eyes. Hunter then let her go then she went into Chris's arms. They stood there for a moment like that as Jahlisa claimed down. They were friends like close brothers and sisters. They already said a relationship would break their friendship so they weren't going to try it. Though Jahlisa thought of Chris as a caring big brother, she never told him about John flirting with her.

"I'm sorry. I just got more angry and when off."

"What were you mad at in the first place?"

"The whole match thing with John. I was afraid of losing because of what happened before in high school."

"Oh, you mean about what you told me before?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, I'll try to talk to Vince."

"Thanks, bro." Jahlisa said with a smile looking up at Chris Jericho while still hugging him.

"It's cool, Jay." Chris said before kissing her on the forehead.

_Why can't that be me? She looks so fine claim and relaxed. Damn, I wish I can be her man._ John thought to him self while looking at Chris hold the girl John cared for.

"Chris, she cool?" John asked trying to stop the hugging without showing his jealousy.

"Jahlisa, you cool now?" Chris asked sweetly as if she had gotten hurt then felt better.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jahlisa said while letting go of Chris.

"Ya'll got Jay claim over there, how to get this girl?" Jeff asked while struggling to hold Melina down.

"Get Ric to fuck her and she'll be cool." Jahlisa answered as she gave a slick smirk to Melina.

"Jahlisa, your gonna end up in another fight with this chick, we already had to deal with one." Chris said as he showed that he didn't like Jahlisa's smart moment.

"I would like that too." Ric mumbled to him self as Randy looked at him with disgust because he heard the comment.

"Naw I won't fight her again, since there still holding her back. I only beat that bitch's ass because she smacked me."

"The same Jahlisa I know." Randy said with a smirk while letting Jeff hold Melina all by him self.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jahlisa asked feeling offended.

"That means you fight people when they hit you first so you can say 'they started it' and I think thats smart too." Randy answered knowing what Jahlisa's excuse is.

"Well thank you. I got to get going so I'll see ya'll later." Jahlisa said waving then turning around to leave.

"Hold on Jay. You think we all should meet up at the club?" Jeff suggested while he let Melina go back to the womens locker because she claimed down as Jahlisa stopped and turned back around to listen.

"Yeah, most of us don't have anything to do this whole week." Hunter pointed out.

"There's no signings because of the Holidays." Jeff also pointed out.

"But it can't be tonight." John said cutting in between the suggestions.

"Why?" Jahlisa asked as she made a a face saying 'No one cares about what's on your agenda, we can party without you.'

"Because I might be messin' around with you." John answered with a smirk which made Jahlisa mad.

"Or you might have a date with Victoria." Jahlisa replied with a smile that took the smirk off John's face.

"Thats not funny and that not gonna happen." John said knowing that he was going to win the match that is taking place later on that night.

"Whatever, anyways..we're going to the club tomorrow night?" Jahlisa asked ignoring John's statement by rolling her eyes.

"Yup." Ric said making sure he was involved.

"Aright, bye guys." Jahlisa said waving to everyone but John. Then she left her guy friends and once again she was headed for Vince's office.

* * *

John then started to leave to go to Vince's office as well as Jahlisa was. As John was walking he heard something call him. He turned around and saw Chris run up to him. Now John was wondering why Chris wanted to talk to him. It's not that John didn't like Chris, he was just jelous because he couldn't be close to Jahlisa like Chris could. 

"Hey man, can I talk to you about something?" Chris asked while catching up with John.

"Yeah, sure." John said kindly although he didn't want to listen to Chris.

"It's about Jahlisa." Chris pointed out as if the information was sad news.

"Ok, whats up?" John asked now interested.

"If you win the match and you have to sleep with Jahlisa, go easy on her because there were things that happened to her like around high school and sex might remind her about it."

"I'll go easy on her." John said trying to get on with the conversation. Then a question popped in his head. "When you said things happened to her, what kind of things do you mean?"

"I would tell you but I don't know if Jahlisa would like me to tell anyone. I suggest you ask her."

"Alright." John said now eager to know what happened to Jahlisa. "Yesterday after I came out and told her about the match, backstage I saw her crying. She said that she doesn't do sex. I asked her if she was a virgin and she said she didn't know. Does that have anything to do with this 'thing' that happened to her a while ago?"

"Yeah it does. Thats all I'm telling you now. If you have a question then talk to Jahlisa."

"Ok, I'll try to."

"I'll see you later man." Chris said turning the corner. "Remember, take it easy. Be nice to her and try to care about her."

"Alright." John replied waving to Chris. _I already care about her._

* * *

Jahlisa walked down the hallway mad from the thing with Melina but was eager to find out if she was going to win the match against John. When she got to the door she stopped. Jahlisa was also nervous as hell. She truly wanted to win. The things that happened in the past for her was too much to bare. On top of that there was a possibility she had to sleep with John. She rose her fist to knock on the door as she felt something touch her waist. She flinched a little. She turned around with anger and fear, but mostly fear. Being that she was facing the person she truly hated she had to kick in her angry side but had to admit she was a little scared. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me!" Jahlisa yelled softly as she looked at John Cena as if he had problems.

"My bad, I ain't mean to scare you." John responded raising his hands in defense.

"Then why the hell did you sneak up behind me like that?"

"I said my bad shorty damn! I ain't mean to scare you! Are you on your PMS or something?"

"You didn't have to come behind me like that!" "No, I'm not on my PMS! That was 2 weeks ago. I'm off my period hun. Your 2 seasons late. Why the fuck would you ask that anyway."

"I asked that because your getting mad as hell over something thats not that serious!"

"What do you mean it's not that serious! You can't just go around tapping people behind them scaring the shit out of them like it's cool!"

"Jay it's definitely not that serious."

"It is John! If I liked you then I would take it as a joke but since I hate you _even more_ because of this match that _you_ had put us in, the jokes not so funny now."

"Jahlisa Jaslene Perez, It's really not that serious. I smacked ya ass yesterday and all you did was get mad. I tap you on the waist and you get over heated. And on top of that you got scared. Are you ok?"

_'Damn, he does have I point. I guess this has to do with something with what happen in high school. Thats why I got scared. Oh God, not this again! Me getting scared over something that happened years ago. I'm a grown ass woman now. I'm stronger than this. I need to get my self together._

"Earth to Jahlisa! Are you there?"

"Yeah yeah John I'm here. Your right it wasn't that serious, now can you leave me alone?"

"Fine." John said noticing the difference in her reaction. "Can I ask you something?"

"What John? What do you possibly want to know?"

"What happened in your past, like around high school?"

"Is that why you came sneaking up on me like that? To ask about what happened in my past?"

"Pretty much. Now answer my question."

"Why? Who told you that something happened in my past?"

"Chris."

"Why the hell is he telling you my business?"

"Because he said if I win the match, take it slow on you because there were things that happened in your past."

"Why does he always have to interfere in things?"

"He does that because he cares about you."

"What do you know about care? The only person you care about is your self."

"I care about other people."

"Who the hell do you care about other than your friends and family?"

"You."

"No. Correction. You don't care about me, you care about my body."

"Your more than that to me."

"Whatever John, you are a really bad lier."

"I'm not lying, why don't you believe me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? You should know the fucking answer to that one."

"I want you to tell me."

"Fine. I don't believe your lying ass because you fuck random women just for the fun of if. You don't give a damn about them and I know you'll do that to me."

"Jahlisa, how are you so fucking sure that I won't treat you different?"

"Because you do that with every women. There's a low chance of you doing different for me. It's like if you have a bag with 19 green marbles and 1 blue marble most likely you get the same ole green marble. You'll be lucky to get a blue one, like how I'll be lucky to get a better John."

"You have a point, but what if your lucky Jahlisa?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't be, John."

"Jahlisa just give me a chance, you helped change me."

"I'm not giving you a chance John.What did I do to help you change?"

"Most of the time when I see you, your so confident and strong but last night when I saw you backstage I felt sad for you. Most of the time I wouldn't care but I admitted to myself that I had feelings for you and I do."

"Right now it's hard for me to believe this but we need to have this meeting because Vince is waiting for us."

Before John could reply to that statement Jahlisa knocked on the door.Vince opened the door and they came in. They seated them selves next to each other but across from Vince. The meeting has now begun...

* * *

"Hello John and Jahlisa." Vince said with his same evil smile. 

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Jahlisa responded kindly as John just nodded.

"So were going through whats going to happen in the match between you two."

"Yup." Jahlisa commented scared of what Vince was going to do.

"To get this over with. You two are going to fight for 5 or 10 mins then at the end you kick John in the balls. He's on the mat in pain as Mickie distracts the ref. Oh yeah Mickie comes out with you on ringside. Anyway while the ref is dealing with Mickie and John is still in pain, you get out the ring and hit John with a chair. Mickie gets out the way and you pin John. You win the match."

Right now this was the happiest moment for Jahlisa. She didn't give a crap about the pain John would be in. She just cared about the fact that she didn't have to sleep with him. But thats what she thought.

"Thats it for now. Oh yeah and remember, Jahlisa you hate John with a passion on screen and John you want to sleep with Jahlisa and will do anything to get that mission complete...on screen."

"Okay. Bye" Jahlisa said as if she already knew to stay in character.

Vince just gave a simple wave as they left the room.

* * *

Jahlisa came out jumping around with a big as cheesy smile(but was still pretty.). John looked at her as if she was on drugs and drinking at the same time. 

"Damn, you that happy?"

"Hell yeah. I don't have to sleep with ya ass."

"Haha you so cheesy."

"Shut up!"

John started laughing at her hyperness. Jahlisa started laughing because John was laughing. John then smiled looking at how beautiful Jahlisa was. Her brown hair with light brown streak went over her face a little as she laughed with a big smile that made her beautiful. (Almost like Selena the Mexican American singer that passed away in 1995, she had a big smile when she laughed.) John loved her smile. It made her golden. Though he wasn't that excited about why she was smiling, surprisingly it didn't bother him. Most times he would just want a girl for sex but Jahlisa was more than that. Although he doesn't know Jahlisa's past he know it was something that hurt her and that is still hurting her. He cared about her in a way. John rarely cared for women, but Jahlisa was different. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and brave, and John really like that about her. He didn't want her for sex now, he wanted her for her. Don't get me wrong he thought sex would be great but he saw more than that in her. He was falling in love with her. John wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to be like a friend to her and even more.

"John, are you ok?" Jahlisa said noticing that John was staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm good." John said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You sure because you were staring at me for a while now."

"Well, you are beautiful so I don't know why you questioned why I was staring at you."

"Oh really, you sure your just tryin' to play me?"

"Jahlisa, what is up with you? I try to be nice and you always think other wise."

"Thats because I know people like you, a guy says nice things to a girl just to get between her legs. I'm not falling for it."

"My God Jahlisa do you ever get anybody chances?!" John yelled as his voice got louder every second.

"I do but the last time I gave somebody a chance I got ra-!" Jahlisa yelled but then paused to realize what she was about to say.

"Jahlisa...did you get-"

"Look John, I've said too much. I'll see you later." Jahlisa said cutting John off then walking off just to get pulled back.

"Every time you say something that bothers you, you stop and run. Just say what you need to say."

"No, John you don't understand, what happened in my past is something that you don't need to know and plus you wouldn't care anyway."

"I bet you I would care."

"How the hell can you prove that you care about me?"

"By telling you all the things about you that I study on."

"What the hell? You study on me?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell do you study on me?"

"Not only are you beautiful. You're strong, brave, wonderful, smart, and sexy." John said smirking at the last word he stated. "Your strong because you beat the shit out of Melina, your brave because you took the risk to challenge me, your wonderful because you be your self, your smart because you thought of a way to blame someone by saying they started something first without lying. Your sexy because you look fine as hell, you have thick thighs, big chest, and a big ass, your smile is beautiful, your laugh makes you even more pretty, your skin tone is perfect, your hair is always nice, and your lips is just so damn kissable."

Jahlisa just smiled at all the words he said about her. She wasn't offend by the complements about her body parts. If just made her feel as if someone took the time to think about her. Until she got the words gathered up to say what she was gong to say, she just smiled.

"That was nice...in a way." Jahlisa said shyly.

"I told you that I cared about you."

"Maybe, but you can still be saying stuff just to fuck me."

"You still think that?" John asked while getting closer to Jahlisa.

"It can be true." Jahlisa replied as she stepped backward.

"But you don't know if it's true or not." John said as he kept stepping forward.

"I know that it is true that your just trying to fuck me without care because thats just who you are." Jahlisa said as she kept stepping back.

"You really don't know that. I do care about you, I'm going to prove it to you whether you like it or not." John replied as he smirked while getting closer to Jahlisa.

"How are you going to do that?" Jahlisa asked as she stopped stepping back because there was a wall behind her.

"By doing this." John answered before he leaned down to kiss Jahlisa.

Jahlisa wanted to push him off but he was too close to her. She wasn't going to stop him because he was a really good kisser. She kissed him back with emotion. John put his hands on Jahlisa's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jahlisa started moaning as the two wrestled each other with their tongues. She bite on John's lower lip as he felt on her hips and curves.

"I see you like that." John commented with a smirk after he made out with Jahlisa.

"Yeah." Jahlisa answered with her eyes closed as she thought about what she just did.

"When you think about giving me a chance, tell me."

Jahlisa just simply nodded as she opened her eyes and tapped her lip.

"Bye baby." John said as he gave her a peck on her lips. He then bent down to whisper in her ear."I love you."

At that he walked off and left Jahlisa there speechless. She just slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Fuck!" Jahlisa said out loud as she thought about what she just let John do to her.

* * *

Hope ya'll like the chapter. It took me a while to make it. It may seem long as what but I had so many idea's. Just wait until we get farther in the story. You'll be so shocked. Just press the blue bottom over there and leave a comment please. R.R.R! Peace "V" 


	3. The Match

I am so happy all of you guys love the story and it was just the second chapter.(It was a long ass chapter too) I hope you guys like this one even more so enjoy. Jay I'm happy you like it so far. Thank you **Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, peaches500, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, Cena-Test-Lover, and alana2awesome** for the reviews. Here goes the 3 chappy...

* * *

"Amy guess what happened to me?" Jahlisa said as she spoke to her adoptive sister over the phone as she walked to the Women's Locker room.

"What?" The former Diva asked with interest.

"John kissed me."

"John, you mean John Cena, _the_ John Cena?"

"No, John in the bible."

"Shut up! Anyway give me details. Is he good, was it a French kiss, did he get a little freaky with it, was he touchin' you?"

"Ames, I'll tell you, damn."

"Ok now start talkin'."

With that Jahlisa told Lita what happened with the fight with Melina, going out to the club tomorrow, the argument, the meeting, and finally the kiss.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't want to because I'm afraid he might break my heart. I've always hated him for the past 6 months and if I start liking him now I don't want to deal with people saying that I fell into his trap like all the other Diva's did."

"Thats nice to know," Lita said happily but really not caring. "but can you answer my question?"

"I don't know. I feel different about him now ever since he kissed me and I want to give him a chance."

"So whats stopping you?"

"The fact that the last time I gave someone a chance they hurt me emotionally but mainly physically."

"I get what your saying, but that was 9 years ago. I know it was a lot to deal with, but that was so long ago, Jay. You never know, John might just treat you differently from the over chicks he slept with."

"Maybe, what do you think I should do?"

"Give the man a chance. He said he loved you. Did David say he love you the first time he admitted that he wanted to be with you."

"No, when he asked me out he just bragged about my body."

"Did John brag about your body?"

"Yeah, then all of a sudden he wants to fall in love with me."

"When he said he loved you did he mention sex?"

"No, but he joked about it when we were decided when we were going to the club."

"Yeah, he joked about it."

"Ames, you know I don't do jokes."

"Did you joke back with him?"

"Yeah but-"

"Yeah but nothing, give him a chance. Call me until you do that, bye."

"Huh? Wait-" Jahlisa said as the phone on the other line hung up. Jahlisa sighed then closed her phone and put it away.

She turned the corner just to be in front of the WWE champion. She really didn't want to talk to him after the conversation she had with her sister. She didn't even get to think about what she was going to do about John, she just left from kissing him 6 minutes ago. She just looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"You thought about giving me a chance yet?" John asked impatiently.

"John, it's only been 5 minutes."

"No, 6."

"Still, I can't think that fast."

"So just say yes. I want you, and I mean for more than sex."

"I know, but still if you knew what happened to me before, you would know why it's hard for me to say yes to you."

"Then tell me, thats why I asked before."

"Not here, and plus I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

"Ok I'll wait then. Take your time with trusting me and take your time with giving me a chance."

"You would wait for me?"

"Yeah, I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now."

"I do it's just that I didn't think you would really do that."

"Now you know, I'll let you get back to doing whatever you were doing."

"Okay."

John walked passed her then she started walking. She then stopped then looked back.

"John."

"Yeah?" John answered while turning back to see Jahlisa.

"We can start off being friends."

"Thats fine with me."

"Okay...I'll see you later then."

"Alright."

With that they walked off to where they were going.

* * *

Jahlisa looked in the mirror to see how she looked after she finished taking a shower and getting dressed. She wore a short sleeved blue and light blue shirt that stopped at her stomach and the straps were laces. It said "Women's Champion" with the belt designed under it. She also wore blue and light blue leather pants with the laces on the side to match. She had on light blue nikes with blue laces. To add on with her outfit she had a blue and light blue butterfly clip in her hair. She loved the way she looked. Though she was thick compared to the other Diva's she still thought she was beautiful no matter what other people said. If they said something about her size they were hating because she had perfect curves to match her waist and hips.

Jahlisa picked up her belt and put it on her shoulder and walked out the door to gorilla position. When she got there she didn't see John. That meant he already came out or he was late and most the time he's never late. She did see Mickie James there waiting for her. Mickie turned to see if Jahlisa was there. She rolled her eyes and made an unnecessary comment.

"Why do I have to come on ring side for your slow bitch ass?" Mickie said as she folded her ams and sifted her weight on one hip.

"I don't know, I didn't make the script. If I did I wouldn't pick ya ass, I'd rather pick Julian. That chick right there can't sing." Jahlisa said proving that she didn't like Mickie James.

"What ever. Just know that any time you mess with me or my girls Melina and Julian, then we'll have some problems and I'll be the one to solve it."

"Chick please, you won't do shit to me. I'll be the one having anger problems and Imma let it out on you."

"It sucks that you get to win. You won't be able to get to your slutty ways and fuck John."

"Don't get it twisted honey, your the slut. I don't have sex. You opened your legs to Randy, Dave, Carlito, Hunter, Flair, Vince, the list goes on."

"Shut the fuck up. Thats a lie."

"Then why do they happen to tell me that they all fucked you? They even said they never fucked a girl with that many positions. Damn, you sure do practice."

"How dear you? Your such a bitch!"

"You have no right to call me a bitch, look at her self." Jahlisa said as Mickie was speechless. "You also fucked John too so I can see why your jealous. Oh yeah, the people you _tried_ to fuck were Jeff, Chris, and even Matt when you were on Smack Down-"

"Just shut the fuck up. I did not sleep with them or at least tried to."

"Don't lie now cause they already told me."

"Jahlisa, your on in 20 seconds." A tech man said.

"Alright." Jahlisa responded.

It was time for Jahlisa to make her entrance.

The lights went off then Jahlisa came out with her back to the crowd. She felt the energy and heard the cheers. They lights were a little dimmed but you were able to see Jahlisa standing with a pose that made her look as if she was a model. Mickie was pointing at Jahlisa while standing next to her. The lights started flashing and the sparks fired as she turned around and did her signature entrance. She ran down the ramp and did a cartwheel (without hands) then spun so she could face the ring then landed into a spit. The crowd cheered louder to show there amazement from her talent. Mickie waited for her to finish then ran down the ramp jumping. Jahlisa then got up jumped into the ring which John Cena was standing in. Mickie stood by the corner and cheered for Jahlisa. Jahlisa smiled then walked around the ring and jumped on corners as John stood in the middle stalking her with his eyes. He had a smirk on his face that said 'I can't wait _'til I get that tonight'_ as he was thought _'Damn she look so fine, how does she fit in them leather pants? It's not like I'm getting in them so why am I thinkin' 'bout it? She's happy that she's wining so I'll be happy too.'_

Lilian announced her and the match began. They fought for a few minutes like Vince said. Of course, John went easy on Jahlisa because he cared about her and Jahlisa tried the best she could. They fought for about 7 or 8 minutes then the ending came along.

* * *

Jahlisa was sitting on the mat in a corner. John came up to attack her then Mickie tried to interfere in the match and the ref went to try and stop her. Jahlisa had enough energy to kick him in the balls. Like the script said John fell down in pain and Jahlisa crawled out the ring. She then grabbed a chair from under the ring then went back in. She beat John with the chair multiple times although she felt bad about doing it. She threw the chair out the ring then pinned John.

"I'm sorry." Jahlisa whispered in John's ear as she pinned him.

"It's cool, as long as your happy you don't have to fuck me." John whispered back as he felt slight pain in his back.

Mickie stopped trying to interfere and the ref went to Jahlisa to count the pin. Jahlisa then won the match. Mickie came in and raised Jahlisa's other hand since the ref raised the other. She leaned on Mickie for support being that she was in pain. She celebrated her win as her music played. Her music stopped playing as Vince's music interrupted. Jahlisa looked confused and pissed as hell at the same time as she saw Vince come out with his crazy walk(He crack me and my cousin up with that walk. By cousin I mean you Jay.) and a mic in his hand. John got up and held on to a corner as he was trying to figure out why Vince came out, too.

"Congrats on her win Jahlisa." Vince said with his raspy voice as Jahlisa walked to a corner to get mic.

"Thank you, but can I ask why you are here?" Jahlisa not really caring about his kind statement.

"I'm here because you cheated to win."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see you hit John with a chair...a few times."

"And?"

"You can't use weapons in this match."

"Who the hell said that?"

"The rules to this match."

"What?!"

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, you are disulfide and John wins."

"That is bull crap!"

"Jahlisa, you'll have fun. John I hope you have a good time with that one."

John smirked and nodded as he watched a angry Jahlisa although he felt really bad for her. Jahlisa threw the mic down on the ground and used her energy to get out the ring as Mickie followed her out. She was about to punch Vince dead in the face but Mickie held her arm back. Jahlisa then turned to her with a look that said _'What the fuck are you doing?' _Mickie gave Jahlisa a look that said _'It's not worth it.' _With that Jahlisa dropped her arm. Vince had a smirk on that said _he_ was in control. Mickie gave Jahlisa support again as they walked passed Vince. Jahlisa bumped shoulders with him not caring that he was in the way. They walked backstage together as John did too.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. It wasn't the best but it was a chapter and I wanted to get the match over with so I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to have so much action it's not even funny, I'll leave ya'll in ya'll chairs shocked as what. (I bet ya'll can't wait.) The chapter after that is going to be a good chapter. It's cute too. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Peace "V"


	4. Something From 9 years ago

I love this story so much so I just had to update quickly. Plus I don't update update on a daily basis because I'm so freakin busy it's not even funny. I hope ya'll enjoy the action although it's a lot so be prepared to be at the edge of your chairs it shock. Thank you **Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, Southern Rock Junkie, TrishxCena,** for the reviews. Here goes the 4 chappy(You find out whats been going on with Jahlisa's past)...

* * *

"Get the fuck of me!" Jahlisa and Mickie yelled as they jumped off each other when they reached backstage.

"Lucky bitch, she gets to fuck 'em." Mickie mumbled to her self.

"I heard that slut. Don't be jealous because you won't get blasted between your legs tonight." Jahlisa shot back as she tried to shake the pain out and handle her anger at the same time.

"Whatever, I fucked John before anyway so it's not like I care." Mickie said trying to defend herself as she walk down the hallway.

"I told ya lying ass you fucked him before. Now get out my face before I get even more mad! Your already part of my anger!" Jahlisa yelled as she walked behind Mickie.

"Fuck you, I don't give a crap about the shit you have to say!" Mickie replied as she turned back to Jahlisa.

"Fuck you, too!" Jahlisa yell as she put both her middle fingers up and stuck her tongue out at Mickie.

"You bitch!" Mickie yelled as she put her hand up to smack Jahlisa, but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind Jahlisa.

"Hay, what the hell is going on?" John questioned as he heard most of the argument from down the hall.

"Slut over here is jealous because she doesn't get to fuck you...again." Jahlisa said as she turned to face John then pointed back at Mickie.

"Shut the hell up!" Mickie commanded as Jahlisa turned around and raised an eyebrow at Mickie's command.

"Jahlisa don't say anything because that will make it worse." John said as he came between the two Divas and looked at Jahlisa.

"Your right, she's not even worth it." Jahlisa stated as she eyed Mickie.

With that Jahlisa and John walked away. Jahlisa bumped shoulders with Mickie as she walked pass her. Mickie turned around but just eyed Jahlisa. Jahlisa just smirked and turned the corner with John.

* * *

"Jay, are you ok?" John asked as he remembered what happened at the end of the match they had together.

"Do you think I'm ok?" Jahlisa responded coldly.

"Damn, I was just asking?" John replying to her cold reaction.

"I have to have sex with you John and I already told you I hate sex." Jahlisa said reminding him things he already knew. "That has not happened since almost 10 years ago. I didn't even approve to it."

"What do you even you didn't even approve to it?" John said looking at an angry Jahlisa with concerned eyes.

"I didn't even say it was okay but it happened anyway."

"Were you-"

"There goes the bitch." Melina said coming from the corner causing John to get cut off once again as he stopped behind Jahlisa.

"There goes the slut." Jahlisa replied mocking Melina.

"I don't think you have the right to call me a slut being that you fucked the same guy twice in the same night."

"Excuse me?! That is a fucking bold-face lie!!" Jahlisa yelled not knowing what the hell Melina was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I talking about." Melina said not believing that Jahlisa didn't understand. Melina then smirked on the next thing she was going to say. "Remember in high school with David?"

"Jahlisa is this true?" John asked feeling as shocked as Jahlisa.

"No...she's lying." Jahlisa said feeling surprised that Melina would mention his name.

"Then how come David here told me all about it?" Melina asked as David came from the corner and stood next to Melina then wrapped his arm around Melina's waist.

Melina and David both smirked knowing that Jahlisa was speechless. A tear slid down Jahlisa's eye as she looked at the person that hurt her long ago. She turned around then went into John's arms. John looked at Jahlisa confused then looked up at David and glared at him. He knew David did something to Jahlisa and it hurt her. Thoughts were just going through Jahlisa's head which made it start hurting. _'This can't be true. This is not real, It's just me making up things. He can not really be here.'_

"How I know is because the year after you left high school I came. David and I started dating and he told me _all_ about you. With you getting on me and my girls nerves calling people bitches and sluts, I thought of getting back at you by bringing up some old shit that makes you apart of the slut group too."

With that Jahlisa teared even more as there was a silent pause between everyone. Then David broke the silence.

"Oh yeah Jahlisa," David said as Jahlisa now gave up believing he wasn't there. "about your father...that was me."

Jahlisa then stopped tearing and got angry to the point she never been angry on. She got off the still confused John and slowly turned around with her head down. She looked up and glared at him as if he was going to suffer a horrible murder by her. She stared dead into his eyes with tears still coming down although the anger still showed.

"That was you?" Jahlisa asked with a raspy voice as she stepped closer to David and John followed after her.

"It wasn't me but I hired someone to do it. I'm sorry but it had to be done." David said although it didn't sound like he cared.

"It had to be done? It had to be done?!" Jahlisa said as each word got louder. "You fucking hired someone to kill my father, What do you mean it had to be done!! He was the only parent that was there for me and you got someone to kill him!! He was the only one I knew that cared about me and you took him away from me!! Everybody always hated me and he was the one that loved me, and you fucking took him away!!! He was the only family I had left!!!!!"

Jahlisa yelled shocking Melina and shocking John even more. Jahlisa was so angry she punched the wall and made a dint in it as her hand started bleeding not caring about the pain.

"You hired someone to kill her father?" John and Melina both questioned looking at David.

"Fuck you David! Fuck you! You kill my father after you done raped me! Twice at that! And you have the fucking nerve to come back and tell me _you_ killed my father! I had to deal with a fuckin decade of that shit! Losing my father and being raped twice in one night!" Jahlisa yelled not caring who was around. "I loved you David, I loved you. I thought you would be better than the other people I've dated because they all cheated on me. But no you did worse and went too far! I gave you everything, I loved you so fucking much and did that to me. I gave you so much."

As Jahlisa revealed the hard shit in her life John got as angry as she did. He was so mad that Jahlisa had to go through all the crap in her life. He truly understand why she hated sex so much. Now he cared even more about her now. He really felt like beating the shit out of David now hearing about all the crap he did to Jahlisa. Melina just stood there shocked regretting all the things she said about Jahlisa. She felt sorry for her. Melina now thought David was a total jerk.

"And the thing that you fucked up on was raping me. I was going to let you "make love" with me the next day. You fucked up bad." Jahlisa said as tears slipped out her eyes again. "And you thought I cheated on you. That was my brother that my dad adopted! He was going to war so he can make money to pay the fucking bills! I haven't even heard from him ever since he left and you already know my mom past away giving birth to me! I don't have a real family now, the only person I have is Lita and I don't see her that often!"

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through that but to tell you the truth I dated you just so we can fuck. I knew that was your brother. I raped you because I was waiting too long for your approval."

Jahlisa's jaw dropped hearing what David just said. John was definitely about to beat the shit out of David. Melina was disappointed.

"You are a fucking asshole! How could you do something like that?! After her mom pasted and you made it worse! Fuck you! I can't believe I was a fool to date you and believe you when you said she was a slut!" Melina yell as she slapped David across his face. "Jahlisa I'm so sorry about everything I said about you. David I want you to leave now and don't ever come back."

"We'll talk later." Jahlisa said as Melina nodded.

Melina then turned back to David and shuck her head in shame. She then turned around then walked off. Jahlisa watch her leave. As her figure got smaller Jahlisa then looked up to David.

"Fuck you!" Jahlisa yelled before John got a chance to beat David up. She jumped on David then was on top of him while punching and smacking him although her hand already hurt. "You just used me after all the shit I've been through! You had me at the point were I needed mental and emotional help! You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you."

David got a hold of her then rolled on top of her. Jahlisa got scared for a moment when this happened. David held her down and tried to touch her breast but didn't get a chance to. John pulled him off Jahlisa the threw him on the wall. John started punching him and was still punching David when his knuckles started to bleed.

"Don't ever fucking touch her you son of a bitch! After you already raped her you have to the to try and touch her! In front of me!" John yelled as he punched David with all his anger.

Jahlisa got up slowly and watched John beat the living hell out of David. She thought to her self. _'I can't believe he did this to me, All the things in life I had to deal with. I had to live with 9 years of remembering getting raped and my father not being here. I had to live with all my life not having my mother there for me. All the people I loved is gone. I wish I could at least have a moment with them.' _With that Jahlisa ran off leaving John still fighting.

* * *

Chris was running down the hall ways looking for Jahlisa for 2 reasons. 1. to talk about the match and 2. about David. He ran into Melina and she told him about what happened. Chris then saw John beating up somebody him immediately stopped John.

"John, what the hell is going on?" Chris asked as he pushed John off David.

"I'm beating the shit out of him." John answered trying to swing at David as he laid on the wall in pain.

"Do you even know this person?" Chris asked as he shoved John to the other side of the hall to make him stop.

"He's the dude that raped Jahlisa." John said trying to calm down.

"This is him?" Chris asked as if he was ready to meet David.

"Yeah, where's Jahlisa?" John asked as he stretched his fingers out.

"I don't know, I was looking for her too." Chris admitted as he got ready to beat the crap out of David.

"How do all of you know me?" David asked confused.

"Because we happen to be friends of Jahlisa's and we watch her back, and I'm about to break yours." Chris said as he got ready to attack.

"Just get the security to handle it. I'll look for Jahlisa." John said as he got in the way of Chris.

"Fine." Chris agreed although he wanted to murder David for what he did to Jahlisa.

* * *

"When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothings harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else Look inside yourself-"

"You have a nice voice." John commented interrupting Jahlisa's singing. She wasn't in a good mood so she didn't say anything. "Why are you up here?"

"To have time to myself and think about what life is really made for." Jahlisa said as she looked down from the roof top.

"You feel better?" John questioned as he walked up to Jahlisa.

"No. I'm still trying to sort this thing out."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jahlisa asked as she turned around and walked up to John.

"For treating you like crap when we started working together. Even if I didn't know about your past I should of still respected you."

"Thank you for caring."

There was a slight silence between Jahlisa and John now, John looked as if he was thinking about something.

"What you thinking about?" Jahlisa asked as John turned to look at Jahlisa.

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How do you manage to go through all that and still make it as a strong person?"

"I don't, sometimes I cry to myself when things are hard because there's no one there for me. I always know I'll be there for myself because thats who I have to depend on."

"Thats not true, your not by your self."

"Then who's there for me?"

"Lita-"

"I barely see her."

"Chris-"

"He's busy now-a-days."

"Me" John said noticing Jahlisa didn't have an excuse to that one. Although John just started to get close to her there wasn't a time when she had a problem and he wasn't there."I'll always be there for you, Jay."

John leaned down to kiss Jahlisa on the check but she turned her head and John kissed her on her lips. To show that Jahlisa wanted to kiss John she put passion into it. She wrapped her arms around John's neck as he pit his hands on her waist. After the kiss they stayed in the same position.

"Does that mean yes?" John asked although he knew the answer.

"Yes...I love you." Jahlisa admitted with a smile.

"I love you too." John replied then kissed Jahlisa again.

* * *

That chapter took forever to write. I hope ya'll enjoyed. Have any comments? Press the blue button and tell me. Peace "V"


	5. Get My Flow?

I love this story so much I just had to update.(There is a sex scene so watch out. If you don't like sex scenes then I'll tell you when it starts and ends so you can skip it. I didn't write it, my friend did.) Thank you** TrishxCena,** for the review. Guess what...Ashley's Back on RAW!!! I know I'm late but still, I didn't say that in my last chapter. Guess what...John's back!!!! I'm now have a reason to watch wrestling again. It's not like I don't already do that but still, RAW will be more interesting. Ok anyways, hope ya'll like the next chappy.

Disclaimer: I only own Jahlisa who is a O.C.

Here goes the 5 chappy...

* * *

John and Jahlisa sat in the car quietly as they where on there way to the hotel. John drove as Jahlisa sat next to him. She rested her head on the window while looking out of it as she listened to her ipod. She listened to 'Fool's Gold' by Amy Winehouse. She was tired from all the crap that was going on at her job. Before she knew it Jahlisa was asleep within 10 seconds. She turned facing John. She put her elbow on the arm rest and rested her head on her hand. When they got to a stop light John moved a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. He kissed her on the forehead softly and whispered _'I Love You.' _When the light turned green John looked back at the road and drove. He turned the corner and arrived at the hotel. Knowing that he couldn't hold Jahlisa _and_ the bags, John got Jahlisa first. He took the seat belt off and picked her up bridal style while holding the car keys. He walked to the lobby and seen a worker. John walked up to him and asked him to do something. 

"Hey" John said trying to get the mans attention.

"Hello." The man said offering a hand to shake until he notice he couldn't. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you can bring the stuff in my car up to room 264 on the 6 floor."

"Sure," The man said as he took the keys from John. "How do I know which car is yours?"

"Press the unlock button and which ever car lights up is mine."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem, just doing my job."

* * *

When John got into the hotel room went into the bedroom and placed Jahlisa down softly on the bed. There was a knock on the door. John answered it and it was the guy with the stuff. John took the bags and placed them down on the floor in the bedroom. He didn't want to bother getting yelled at for going in Jahlisa's bag so he got some black basketball shorts and a black wife-beater and placed it on the bed next to Jahlisa. He untied Jahlisa's leather pants and took them off slowly. He saw her light blue, and dark blue thong and tried not to go crazy over watching only _half_ of her body. He picked up the shorts and put then on Jahlisa. He then slid her shirt off and saw her light blue and blue bra that matched the underwear and her outfit. John sat there for a minute looking at Jahlisa's chest and her curves. Then he thought to himself. _'I know I seen her in a bra before but that was on T.V. This is up close, Damn I got it good!' _He then put the wife-beater on Jahlisa and softly kissed Jahlisa on the lips. He then left the room for her to sleep being that that day was tiring, especially for Jahlisa. John went to the living room and sat on the chair while he listened to Jahlisa's ipod. 

A hour or so later Jahlisa woke up from her nap. She noticed she was in a place she didn't remember coming to but she did know she was in a hotel. She looked down at herself and realized she wasn't wearing the same clothes she remembered wearing so she then knew that John changed her clothes and he was around somewhere. Jahlisa walked out of the room and saw John in the chair with a ear piece in his ear. She walk closer to him and notice that he was listening to her ipod. Jahlisa walked into John's sight and sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. John wrapped one arm around Jahlisa's back and the other one over her legs. He caressed her thigh as she looked up at him. He paused the music knowing that Jahlisa was going to say something.

"What you listening to?" Jahlisa asked as John looked at her.

"My Kind of Girl by Brian McKnight and Justin Timberlake." John said as he smiled at Jahlisa. (If you have not heard this song you need to because the harmony's is crazy and it's a pretty song!!!)

"You like the song?"

"Yeah, I dedicate it to you."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, I love you that much."

"I love you too." Jahlisa commented as John stuck his lips out for a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to kiss me."

"Haha fine." Jahlisa said with a giggle as she kiss John.

The kiss got passionate as Jahlisa turned to sit in front of him on his lap. Jahlisa bit on John's bottom lips as he felt on her thighs. They tongue wrestled each other until Jahlisa stopped it.

"John, I think I'm ready." Jahlisa said as the two looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Do you mean?"

"Yes John, I'm ready, especially with you."

"You sure?" John asked as Jahlisa nodded her head as her finally decision. "Okay."

(Starts here)

* * *

John held on to Jahlisa's legs and got up. They started kissing as they got to the bedroom. John put her back up against the wall as their tongues searched each others mouths. Jahlisa wrapped her arms around John's neck as he felt on her sides. Jahlisa started moaning when John caressed around her breast. Each moan got louder as each caress got bigger to the point John was groping her whole breast. John then held on to Jahlisa as he turned around and fell on the bed on top of Jahlisa. John took off the wife-beater Jahlisa was wearing as Jahlisa took off John's shirt and felt on his abs. Jahlisa turned to be on top and started unbuckling John's pants. 

"You ready?" John questioned as he looked up at Jahlisa.

"Yeah. You start off." Jahlisa said as laid down on John. She held on to John and rolled him over her.

"Fine." John said rolling his eyes as he took his pants off and helped Jahlisa with hers.

"What, you can't handle the top?" Jahlisa said as John unhooked her bra.

"Hell yeah I can!." John complained as took Jahlisa's thong off. "I've been on top so much I became a pro."

"Oh okay, you can handle the top right?" Jahlisa asked as John nodded while she helped John take off his boxers. "Can you handle _me_ being on top?"

"Woman please," John said as he rolled this eyes. "You don't have experience to be on top."

"I know but I can still turn you on without touching you, imagine me on top of you not doing anything." Jahlisa responded as she smirked at her last statement.

"Your right about that but, you still don't have experience on sex period."

"Thats why you love me and you'll help me through it."

"You got me damn it! Dag, anything else you need to point out that makes you win this fake argument?" John said as if he was angry although he wasn't.

"No," Jahlisa replied softly as she was innocent. "but can you start off easy?"

"Yeah." John answered as he kissed Jahlisa's nose showing her he was just playing when he acted as if he was mad. "For you baby."

"Thanx." Jahlisa said softly as he reflected a smile showing his dimples.

With that Jahlisa opened her legs wider and laid back on the bed. John slowly entered Jahlisa. Jahlisa closed her eyes as she winced in pain a little.

"What's wrong?" John said as he was about to get out of Jahlisa.

"Don't move, you'll have to come back in some way so you might as well finish what you started." Jahlisa said as she opened her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just not use to this but it's ok, keep going."

"When it hurts tell me and I'll stop, but I won't get out."

"Ok."

John continued and slowly slipped deeper into Jahlisa to the point it was as far as he can go. He looked Jahlisa in her eyes and she nodded showing that she was ok. He then slipped out of Jahlisa and went back in a little bit faster. Jahlisa moaned and let out small moans out loud as John got deeper into her. He was at the point when he was in mid-speed and Jahlisa loudly moaned out John's name. John opened her legs wider having a feeling she was flexible enough. John went faster each stroke as Jahlisa's moans out loud got louder and she started screaming.

"¡Cójame un pape más duro!" Jahlisa yelled as John was amazed because she spoke a different language and she had a sexy accent with it.

"You speak Spanish?" John questioned while he looked at Jahlisa who bit her lip and was sweating in a sexy way.

"Yeah, I'm Porte Rican damn it!" Jahlisa yelled as she was being rocked up and down as John enter and exited her body. "Did you even understand what I said?"

"No, but I like it." John answered as with a sexy smirk. "What does it mean any way?"

"It's means fuck me harder pape."

"You think you ready?"

"Hell fuckin' yes I'm ready!"

"Ok."

John stroked Jahlisa harder and faster. Jahlisa wrapped her legs around John's waist and she held on to John by grabbing onto his back. Jahlisa screamed John's name in Spanish as she enjoyed sex for the first time.

* * *

(It's over) 

"You happy now?" John asked as he stopped wiped the sweat off Jahlisa's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jahlisa made out as she was out of breath from screaming and the sex.

"Are you ok?" John asked he kissed Jahlisa's forehead, nose, and then lips.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jahlisa said as she smiled at John's kisses. Then something hit her. "John can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." John replied as he laid down next to Jahlisa on his side on he can face her.

"Do you love me?"

"Are you seriously asking me this..._again_?"

"Yes, it's important."

"I love you Jahlisa Jaslene Perez with all my heart. I swear to you I'm not lying."

"If we break up will you still be there for me?"

"Yeah, unless you won't hate me to the point you want to avoid me and I can't be there for you. Why are you thinking about us breaking up?"

"It' was I question John, it's not like it's going to happened...well not soon at least."

"Ok my bad."

"It's alright." Jahlisa said as she for gave him. "Okay this is the last one. Do you think we have a future together?"

"To tell the truth...I do, there are many reasons why."

"Tell me then. Tell me the reasons why you think we can have a future together."

"You are the most down to earth girl I've ever met and I like that about you. You are very beautiful and I like you body just the way it is. You know I like those thick thighs." John said with a smirk as Jahlisa giggled at the thigh comment. "Your different from the other girls that I've been with and you be your self no matter who's around. I also love the fact your from the east side like me."

"Yeah, you know I come from Newark, New Jersey." Jahlisa said representing where she was from. (And myself and Jay you know we from Newark all day, everyday...even though I live in another city. That sucks.)

"And you changed me. I use to fuck every Diva without care and when you came along everything was different. If I'd fuck one girl I'd fuck another the next day, but you..I only wanted to mess with you. When I just wanted to fuck you I wasn't thinking about anyone else."

"And how did this change you?"

"I'm getting there." John said as Jahlisa just rolled her eyes playfully. "When I got clues that something happened in your past, I started to have feelings for you. I actually cared about you and I never really cared about any of the divas...but you."

Jahlisa smiled at this story as she held on to the covers over her body. John though she looked so beautiful when she smiled. John touched her face as they looked in each others eyes. He knew that Jahlisa asked these questions for a reason.

"Jahlisa?" John asked a little worried.

"Yes baby." Jahlisa responded noticing that John was worried.

"Why did you ask those questions?"

Jahlisa looked away from John and thought to her self. Then she look into John's eyes again.

"Because..I don't want to regret having sex with you and I don't want to think giving you a chance was a mistake."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know. It's just came to my mind that you might be using me and you won't be there for me."

"Jahlisa, you know damn well I love you too damn much to hurt you. I won't ever use you. After the shit you've already been through I really wasn't thinking about making it worse. I love you too much...and I'll always be there for you."

"Okay...I believe you." Jahlisa said as John turned his body and looked up at the ceiling as Jahlisa moved closer and leaned on his chest. John soon fell a sleep but Jahlisa was still up thinking about what she was just thinking before._ 'You didn't wear a condom and... and I think I'm pregnant. Thats why I wanted to know if you'll be there to help me support the baby. Now I know you won't break my heart like the others. You said you'll be there for me and...and I believe you.'_

_

* * *

_Oh my snappers!!! Jahlisa may be pregnant!! Finally I got this chapter is over with. Please do review. The next chapter is going to be so cute. I thought the cuteness was going to be in this chapter but once again that would make it too long. I hope ya'll enjoyed. To tell the truth I didn't think this chapter was all that but it was between ok-good. The next chapter is good. John gets to find out about Jahlisa's other talents. Thanx for reading. Once again Review!!!! Ok Peace "V" 


	6. Picture Perfect

Hey everybody This is my favorite chapter so far. Please do read and review people! Thank you **TrishxCena and JayCena-Hardy-Orton** for reviewing. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Jahlisa which is a O.C.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Jahlisa was wide awake. She took a nap after sex with John but that was just for 30 mins. She walked around the hotel suite as she serched every trash can posible. She had a robe on with her hair tied back. John was still sleep in the bedroom. Knowing that searching in trash cans is weird, Jahlisa had a reson to. She was worrying about this whole being pregnant thing. She went over the edge to see if it could be posible. Jahlisa looked in trash cans searching for condom wrappers but they were nowhere to be found. She didn't remember John taking the time to put one on. She sat on the couch in the living room and thought to herself. _'This can not be happening. If this is true, I hope it turns out good. John said he'll be there for me. He says he believes we have a future together. Maybe this can prove if he's telling the truth.' _Jahlisa sat there for a cuple of minutes. She got up and went to the kichen. She got some flavored water out of the rerigerator. She drunk it as she thought about what she should do next being that she couldn't go to sleep.

It came to her as she put her water down, grabbed a towel, and went to the bathroom. She needed to wash off her body from the day, sex with John, and her thoughts about being pregnant. She turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. While she was waiting she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. Jahlisa took her robe off and got into the shower. As she washed off all the things that happened in that tragic day Jahlisa thought about the good and bad things. She thought about how John made her feel so special. She believed he wouldn't break her heart like her other boyfriends did. Then she thought he might just break her heart or he was using her for sex. He might not want the baby they _might_ have. A baby would need both parents weather the baby's a girl or a boy. Jahlisa then started crying thinking about more negative things that would make her feel like her life couldn't get any worse. John on the other side...of the door was listening to Jahlisa cry and started to get worried.

"Jahlisa, baby you ok?" John asked as he put his ear to the door.

"No." Jahlisa replied as she sobbed and stopped the shower.

"Whats wrong?" John asked knowing that he had to be there for her. Then the door opened up to a Jahlisa wrapped in a towel. She rose her head from looking down. Her eyes were pink and puffy but she was still beautiful in John's eyes. Then in surprise Jahlisa ran into John's arm and he picked her up and hugged her off the floor. "Whats wrong."

"Say it again, please say it again."

"Say what again?"

"Say that you love me, say you will always be there for me, say that your someone I can rely on, say you care about me, say you will support me, say you believe we have a future together, say you can make me happy when I'm sad, say you can forgive me when I do shit thats stupid, say you will won't leave me heart broken, tell me us having sex wasn't a mistake, say me having your-"

"Jahlisa, you know damn well I will do all those things for you and more. You know that so fuckin' well. Why are you worried about all this?" John said cutting Jahlisa off at the right part because she was giving too much information

"Because most of my life nobody, I mean nobody was there to do all those things for me. Well my dad did or at least he tried. But he's my father, your my man. I need you to be there like the man I never had. Your the one that actually cares. I need you. I want you to prove to me that to love me and you won't hurt me. Yes, I'm taking things so fuckin' seriously because I'm new to someone really caring for me relationship wise. I couldn't really trust anybody in my life."

"Baby I truly understand that. I'll do the best I can. The only way I can do that is if you trust me. If your always sad and stressed about it then I can't make you happy because your too busy remembering the things that made you sad. So I need you to compromise."

"Okay, I trust you it's just that-"

"I know baby I know. You've been through a lot and I'm here for you." John said then he thought to him self: _'Damn, I love this girl too much, I can't hurt her. That means I have to cancel the- damn! I got enough things to worry about, I'll try to contact her. Enough about that, I should do something special for Jay to show I really love her. I got it!' _"How 'bout this, the day after tomorrow can be all about me and you but mostly you."

"I'd like that."

"I knew you would. You go finish taking ya shower." John said as he spanked Jahlisa lightly which made her laugh.

"Okay." Jahlisa replied as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom door.

"You ok now?" John asked she Jahlisa stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I would be better if," Jahlisa started as she looked back at John as if she was a kid askin' for candy. "you would come with me, you know since, you had a match with me and all and we did some _things_ not too long ago plus you have to prove that you love me, right?"

"You know that is true cuz we did do a few things that made us dirty and I didn't get my shower yet and I'm not waitin' for you." John replied stepping closer to Jahlisa, backing her up to wall as they stood close together.

"Yeah and in case you didn't know, but I'm sure you do, most people take showers..without clothes." Jahlisa responded as she pulled John closer to her by his shirt makings his lips almost touching hers. "I just happened to notice you put them back on."

"And you know it's not fair to you being that I have all these clothes on and you just have that towel. I was thinking..you can help me with my clothes and I can help you with that towel." John replied slowly unwrapped the tucked in part of the towel.

"That sure leaves me with a lot of work." Jahlisa commented as she unbuckled John's pants and slid them off.

"You be iight." John said with a smile showing his dimples.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jahlisa said as she hit him on the arm playfully and wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"Your lucky I love you." John stated as he leaned down and kissed Jahlisa softly on the lips which made her want more then John stopped.

"What?" Jahlisa asked noticing he looked down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"I'm not perfect and I will do my best to be there for you and if I don't then there is a important reason why but I will be there for you most the time. We may get into arguments but that doesn't mean I hurt you."

"I know that. We may argue about who makes the fruit cake for the after party but that doesn't mean we're over. I won't let stupid shit like that happen. I love you too much." Jahlisa said understanding what John was saying. "I mean if your in another relationship with someone or if your cheating which is a different story."

"Yeah, in another relationship or cheating." John mumbled to him self.

"Well since we got that talked over can we finish what we started?"

"Sure can...but I was thinking we can do something different."

"Like what?"

"We can take pictures."

"Of us naked?"

"Well kind of, but not like porn or any thing."

"So you mean like us playing around but not showing unnecessary body parts?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

John got the camera and threw Jahlisa panties and a bra.

"We don't need you fully naked." John said as he turned on the digital camera.

"Shut up." Jahlisa said as she put her bra and panties on and took the towel off and covered herself because she was still fitting the bra.

"What you need to cover yourself for I already seen what you got."

"Because you have a camera and if you took a picture of me half naked then I would have to kick your ass."

"What ever. As a matter-of-fact how about I do that." John said as he got the camera ready.

"No!" Jahlisa yelled as she covered herself with one arm and tried to block the shock with the other.

"Got-cha." John said as he got the picture but Jahlisa wasn't't fully naked.

"I hate you." Jahlisa before she jumped on John making him fall to the floor as Jahlisa laughed on top of John.

"Damn, Jahlisa!" John said as he tried to grab hold of the camera and Jahlisa.

John took a picture of Jahlisa laughing on top of him. She looked so pretty so John had to take a picture of her laughing. She heard the click and she noticed he took a picture.

"Hay I wasn't ready!" Jahlisa complained as she pouted.

"You don't have to be, it's just us playing around. Plus you looked pretty." John said as he smiled with his dimples.

Jahlisa smiled then pressed the bottom and got a picture of them smiling although John was looking at Jahlisa.

"Aw, your lucky!" John said as rolled on top off Jahlisa.

"Give me the camera!" Jahlisa commanded as John took pictures of them fighting over the camera.

"No, you have to say the magic word."

"Whats the magic word?"

"John Cena is the sexiest man alive and I want to be with him forever."

"John Cena is the ugliest man alive but I just happened to be in a relationship with him because I felt bad for him."

"I'll get you for that."

John put the camera on the sink as he picked up Jahlisa and he started to play fight with her. The camera was on automatic(I don't know if cameras can really do that but oh well.) so it was taking pictures of them while they fought.

"Put me down!" Jahlisa yelled as John held on to her legs as she tried to get out of his grip.

"You have to say the magic word." John said as he spun Jahlisa around which made her a bit dizzy.

"Johnny, stop. Your making me dizzy." Jahlisa stated softly as she put her head down on John's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders like a kid would when they are sleep when being picked up.

"Aww, my baby's dizzy." John said as he stopped spinning and he sat Jahlisa down on the sink next to the camera.

"Leave me alone." Jahlisa complained as she just sat there and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." John said as he held Jahlisa's head up by her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's okay." Jahlisa replied as she smiled up at John. "Kiss me again."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me."

"Fine."

John leaned closer to Jahlisa and kissed he as Jahlisa wrapped one arm around John's neck. He put his hands on her hips as Jahlisa put her legs around John's waist. Jahlisa used the other hand to turn the water on without John noticing. She wet her hand with cold water then touched John's face with it.

"What the hell?" John said as he pulled away from the kiss and touched his face.

"Its water, honey. In case you didn't know."

"Why you put water on me?"

"No reason."

"Then there will be no reason why I'll do this."

John pulled Jahlisa off the sink then picked her up over his shoulders. She kicked and punched John as he walked over to the shower. Jahlisa started screaming as John turned the shower on.

"Let me go, please! John it's no that serious, I put a little bit of water on you, you 'bout to freeze me in cold water! Let me go, Johnny if you won't-" Jahlisa yelled as John cut her off.

"I won't what?" John asked as he was turning around to let Jahlisa get wet while he still held her.

"You won't be gettin' any tomorrow night." Jahlisa stated thinking her idea might work.

"Girl , love my skills too much, you'll give it up to me."

"Yeah whatever."

John moved Jahlisa closer to the cool water and she got wet. She yelled and pounded on his back as he just stood there whistling. John pulled Jahlisa off his shoulder into bridal style. Then he put her down in the shower. She stood there and glared at him as he laughed at her. He ain't laugh anymore when Jahlisa pulled him right in with her. Now Jahlisa laughed as John just looked at Jahlisa.

"Haha. Now your wet too." Jahlisa teased as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up." John replied as Jahlisa out her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Jahlisa said with a attitude although she was just playing.

"I was playing." John said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him then kissed her softly on the lips. "You know I love you right?"

"No," Jahlisa said as she got a look from John. "I'm was playin' damn. You don't love me as much as I love you."

"Yeah whatever." John commented as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine, John. Prove me wrong." Jahlisa said not believing he would compete.

"I give you 100 roses. 99 are real and 1 is fake. I'll love you until all of them die." John responded knowing Jahlisa would feel some type of way.

"Aww, thats so sweet. I love you, too." Jahlisa said as she couldn't stop smiling.

"You look so pretty when you smile. It reminds me of Jeniffer Lopez."

"You look so hansom when you smile. You remind me of the boy from Step Up but your cuter. Thats only cuz you have dimples."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Sike naw, you'll always be cuter."

"I know."

"Shut up, is the camera still on?"

"Yeah."

"Let's take some more pictures."

"Ok."

John gave Jahlisa a piggy back ride to the camera. They took pictures that where really cute. Some Jahlisa stood behind John with her arms around his chest as they smiled and laughed. Some where them together doing goofy poses. They did some where they kissed each other on the cheek and the other would make funny faces. Then they looked at the picture. They talked and laughed about how funny they looked but they were cute at the same time. Then it was time to get to bed. Jahlisa slept in s dry pair of lingerie and John slept in his boxers. Jahlisa put her head on his shoulder and had her arm around his chest as John held her by the waist. They dreamed about each other. John dreamed about how Jahlisa made him feel and Jahlisa dreamed about how John always made her feel better. They both truly believed they had a future together.

* * *

I know I took forever to update but I have a life, I do things, I go places (That aren't important), I see people, plus there is a such thing called school and homework. I deal with that too. Tell me if you like this chapter. The next chapter is John and Jahlisa hanging around the hotel chillin' (John: Tells the guys about his night with Jahlisa / Jahlisa: Starts to be friends with Melina.) The chapter after that is when they hit the club. The chapter after the club will tell you more about this mystery pregnancy. Please review, Peace "V"


	7. Relationship Breakup & Friendship Makeup

They peoples. I'm really likin' this story cuz things are happenin' and stuff is gettin' deeper. Thank you** TrishxCena and Leslove4me** for the reviews. Heres the next chappy.

Disclaimer: I only own Jahlisa which is a O.C.

* * *

John woke up looking at Jahlisa. They were facing each other on the bed as they laid. John put his hand on Jahlisa's waist. He kissed her softly on the lips. He was there for about 5 minutes looking at Jahlisa sleep without a second of being bored. _'Damn, she's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful. After all the shit that happened yesterday she looks peaceful. God, I love her.' _John said in his head as thoughts ran in and out of it just by looking at Jahlisa. Jahlisa yawned a little and awoke up to ocean blue eyes looking at her. She smiled at the sight of John looking at her as she felt his hand pull her closer to him. They felt each others warmth as they looked at one another.

"Good morning." John said as he noticed Jahlisa's smile.

"Hi." Jahlisa replied as she put an arm around John's neck.

"How was your sleep?"

"Better than the before."

"And why is that?"

"Because you were in my dreams."

"What happened in your dream?"

"It was us in the future. We were married happily with children. A boy named Daniel Jose' Cena and his nick-name would be D.J. A girl named Jaslene Danielle Cena and her nick-name is Jady (because of her first 2 initials). Daniel likes to dance and sing just like his mommy and Jaslene is a mix of a girly girl and a tomboy (Weird, I know.) and she liked to wrestle like her daddy."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You like it?"

"Yeah, I think thats great. If that does happen I'll be there for you through out the process."

"Really, you would?"

"Yeah. I mean, there was a point in time were I wanted children. And children with you would be great."

"Oh my god! Thats so sweet, I love you so much!" Jahlisa said with excitement before she kissed John softly on the lips because that might be happening soon.

"I love you, too." John replied with a smile showing his dimples.

"You look soo cute when you smile and your dimples show." Jahlisa commented as she pinched his cheeks lightly.

"You look beautiful weather your sad, happy, mad, silly, bored, or even sleep." John replied as he noticed Jahlisa smiled feeling emotional from that comment.

"Thank you. I-" Jahlisa managed to say as she was cut off by the ring of her cell phone.

Jahlisa rolled her eyes and turned to the night stand. She picked up the phone not caring who it was.

_"Hello is Jahlisa there?"_ The person on the other line asked.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" Jahlisa questioned as she raised a eyebrow at the fact someone would call her while she was talking to John and at 9:30 in the morning. She was mad at the time because this wasn't the time she would be up, she just happened to be up at the time right now.

_"It's Melina. Before you yell at me or anything, I want to forgive you for the things I've said about you."_

"What, like when you called me a slut?" Jahlisa said as she sat up in the bed and John raised an eyebrow at her because she just turned mad all of a sudden. "Let me guess, you want to apologize because you found out I got raped? "

"Who's that?" John asked lowly so he wouldn't interrupted the conversation.

"Melina." Jahlisa said as she rolled her eyes again.

_"I'm not gonna lie, thats the truth but I don't know about your past and I shouldn't of judged you."_

"Weather you knew about me or not you shouldn't of called me a bitch just because guys just happen to like me."

"What does she want with you?" John asked not caring that he was being noise. Then Jahlisa put the phone on speaker.

_"Jahlisa, I trying to clear things up between us, but your making it much harder than it already is."_

"She wants to clear things up between us." Jahlisa said copying Melina as she answered John's question. "If you really called me to 'clear things up' then I suggest you hang up the phone before I do because your wasting my time and the minutes on my phone so cut to the real chase cuz I'm not buyin' the shit your selling me."

_"Yo,you gonna chill. All I'm tryin' to know is what I got to do to get on your good foot because obviously your not liking my plan."_

"You don't have to be on my good foot or be friends or anything. Most of my life I didn't have friends so why should I get some now? Plus, your definitely not going to go on my Friends list because the fact that you waited 6 months to think about that is bull shit."

"Baby chill." John said trying to calm Jahlisa down while caressing her thigh.

"John, I wasn't talking to you!" Jahlisa yelled as John just looked at her strangely.

"Jahlisa are you ok?" John asked concerned because there was not reason for her to be acting like that.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you shut the fuck up so I can continue my conversation?" Jahlisa replied with a strong attitude as she rolled her eyes.

"Woman, your not gonna talk to me like that with a attitude when I'm tryin to help you out."

"I don't know who you think your talkin' to commanding me but I just happen to be mad right now and your making shit worse."

_"Excuse me, I'm still here."_

"And?" Jahlisa replied carelessly.

_"Do you dance?"_

"Yeah, why is that important?"

_"Just meet me in the ballroom at 10:30. Bye" Melina commanded then hung up the phone._

"Why the hell does she want me to meet her at the ballroom?" Jahlisa asked her self out loud.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with dancing being that she asked you that and the fact that your meeting up at the ballroom is obvious." John answered with a smart comment.

"John, your seriously pissing me off, go ahead and make it more worse than it already is."

"I'm pissing you off? Your pissing me off sittin' there yelling at me when I'm tryin' to make you relax."

"When were you makin' me...yeah, you were. I'm sorry I just-"

"Oh and now you want to apologize? You know what, I'm not about to deal with this. You need time to your self" John said cutting Jahlisa off as he got out the bed and started to walk out the room.

"Wait John, I said I'm sorry. I know I got mad at you when you were only trying to help and I made it a big deal when it wasn't that serious." Jahlisa said as she got out of bed and grabbed John's arm and turned him around. "Please, come back to bed and we can do somethings you know."

"I'll pass. I have to work out with the guys." John said snatching his arm back harshly as he walked out the room and grabbed for the door.

"Well, when you need me," Jahlisa managed to say before John closed the bedroom door."call."

* * *

"Sooo, hows things with Jahlisa?" Randy asked as he picked up some weights and started lifting them.

"Can we not talk about her right now?" John said as started punching the punching bag.

"Oh, so I'm guessing things didn't go well last night?" Randy predicted with a smirk.

"I said I don't want to talk about her so can we drop the subject?" John replied not answering Randy as he punched the punching bag harder.

"Randy leave the guy alone, if he dosen't want to talk about it then don't bother him about it." Jeff said standing up for John.

"Jeff, we don't need your comments. John spit it out already." Hunter said as he did some push ups.

"Yeah man, if you messin' around with a chick like that then you tellin' us something." Ric Flair said as sat down on the bench.

"If you hurt her in any type of way you know I'll have to kill you right?" Chris said being the over protective brother.

"Man, I ain't do any thing to her. I promised I wouldn't hurt her in any way, I love her too much." John said noticing what he just said.

"Oh, so the player's got feelings for the hottest Diva?" Ric Flair asked already knowing what the answer was.

"What happen to the John thats known for fucking a chick and not caring for her the next day?" Hunter said getting up from his push ups more interested. "No offense Chris, the over protective brother."

"So Cena's lost his player status and now he has no game." Randy said as he got a glare from John.

"Now that I knew more about her, like with her past, I started to fall for her. I told her and we started off friends from a good 35 minutes and later on that night it went up a level."

"So when you say went up a level you mean ya'll-"

"We started to have a relationship." John said cutting Randy off knowing that he was talking about sex.

"The End to the love story, tell us about the bed time story." Ric said sarcastically not caring that Chris was sending him a death glare.

"No man, I'm not gonna do her like that. I promised I wouldn't hurt or use her. You never know, she might be around the corner listening to everything I'm saying." John said as he saw some of Jahlisa's foot.

"Ya damn right I'm around the corner listening to everything your saying." Jahlisa said as she stepped out with a tight black wife-beater with her red bra showing under it with a red skirt and black leggings under it and a pair of red and black dancing heels. "I appreciate you caring and all but I don't need it."

"Do we have to go through this again?" John said already not feeling like arguing while Randy checked Jahlisa out and Jeff hit him.

"No, I'm just giving you a heads up. But I will tell you this, you complaining is really pissing me off right now because I apologized "personally" and the fact that you turned me down was unbelievable. That showed you didn't care so I'm not going to care either."

"Are we seriously going to fight about this?"

"Maybe, It doesn't matter. I have a dance meeting to go to."

Jahlisa waved to everybody as she went to the ballroom that was right next the the gym. There were big windows between the two rooms and a door to walk through. The men looked through the window at Jahlisa then they turned back to John.

"Dude, you turned _her_ down?" Jeff asked with amazement.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Randy asked thinking that turning Jahlisa down was stupid.

"I not trying to look at your girl or nothing but that is Jahlisa fuckin' Perez!! She's hott, why the fuck would you turn her down?!" Hunter yelled as he was starting to get on John's nerves.

"What did she do that she had to apologize for?" Chris asked from the back of the room.

"We woke up and we was talking. Melina calls her and then they start having an argument-"

"About?" Jeff asked cutting John off.

"I'm getting there. Melina wanted to clear things up so they can be cool but obviously Jahlisa didn't want to. Jahlisa started getting mad and I was trying to calm her down then she starts yellin' at me. We get into a argument and then she realized she was the one who started it and then she apologize but I was too mad to expect."

"John, you are shit." Ric commented which got him another glare but from John.

"You turned her down because you were mad at her?" Jeff asked knowing that that was stupid.

"Yeah basically." John answered knowing they were about to curse him out.

"What the fuck! That was a stupid ass argument and you turned her down." Randy said ashamed of John.

"Hello Melina." Jeff greeted as Melina walked threw the room with a black sports bra and green sweats that weren't that lose with a radio in one hand and C.D.s in the other.

"Hey Jeff. Hi guys." Melina greeted kindly as the others put there hands up to wave as she walked past them in to go to the ballroom.

It was silent for a moment until Melina was at a distance where she could not hear the rest of their conversation.

"I think somebody's digging Melina." John comment noticing he was the first to greet her.

"No it's that-"

"It's that you wanna fuck her." Randy said cutting Jeff off.

"No, it's not even like that." Jeff said trying to defend his self.

"But you do like her though." Ric said knowing Jeff does.

"No..maybe...kind of...yeah."

"Jeff, likes Melina!" Randy sang as he got a punch on the arm from Jeff.

"Man shut up!" Jeff said feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Jahlisa turned to see Melina walk towards her. She rolled her eyes although she didn't feel like arguing.

"Why am I here?" Jahlisa asked as she switch on her hip with her arms crossed.

"To prove that we can be at least friends and that we have something in common." Melina said as she hooked up the radio and put a C.D. in it. "What type of dance do you know?"

"Any."

"You know ballroom dancing, belly dancing, and hip hop?"

"I know ballroom and hip hop but I don't know how to belly dance."

"Show me what you know in ballroom dancing. Then I'll show you what I know."

"Ok, I just have to stretch out. You could dance with me."

"Alright."

Jahlisa and Melina began to stretch out. Jahlisa held her leg up as a split in the air and she did bridges while Melina did the same.

* * *

"Damn!" Randy said as everyone looked up from their exercising to see what he was talking about.

"What?" Hunter asked as he looked out the window with Randy. "Oh shit!"

"What happened?" Jeff said as he got up and looked out the window too. "Ya'll is nast-wait, there go Melina."

Then John turned and walked over to the window. Then he smirked at Jahlisa's flexibility.

"Thats my girl." John stated as Randy turned to him.

"John, I'm so fucking jealous right now." Randy admitted. "I wish Stacy was that flexible."

"Haha, thats funny." John commented back feeling sorry for Randy.

* * *

Melina started playing "Feel It" by the Black Eyed Peas Then Jahlisa started dancing. She spun, jumped, and did ballroom dance steps as Melina did the same. They danced smoothly as Jahlisa then did a mix of hip hop with the ballroom dancing. Melina noticed the change in her steps then she started dancing with the hip hop vibe, too. They started dancing together on some steps. They would spin then dip each other and do other tricks. Melina slid under Jahlisa then started dancing on her own as Jahlisa did the same. Jahlisa spun and rolled her body then lifted her leg and the air and fell to the floor gracefully and she rolled her self up by her feet with out hands she spun and faced Melina. Melina rolled over her head and landed laying on the floor. She crawled over to Jahlisa who helped her up. When Melina came up she slowly went down into a split as Jahlisa held her. Melina slid back up before she did the same to Jahlisa. Jahlisa spun Melina then Melina dipped her. She flipped over and dipped Melina. Melina came up from her dip and they both ended the dance by bending forward with one leg in the air while holding hands. The song ended and they smiled.

* * *

"As stupid as your argument was, Jahlisa is mad at you to the point shes cheating on you...with Melina." Randy said as he got a glare from John.

"Randy shut the hell up. She's just dancing with her." John replied to Randy's statement.

"Then how can two sexy girls dance...like that?" Randy asked trying to prove a point.

"It wasn't even that intense. It wasn't like they was grinding on each other." John said trying to make Randy understand Jahlisa was not having a thing with Melina.

"Yeah whatever, you don't know that."

"If I don't know then what makes you think you do?"

"Hello, your talking to Randy fucking Orton! I know shit like that."

"Man, just shut up."

"No because I can't get over the fact that your dating someone who's hott, can dancing, and flexible enough to do some really good positions in-"

"Randy, I get the point but you don't have to brag about things I already about my girlfriend."

"Yeah man cuz your really getting annoying." Jeff said entering the conversation.

"You too. You might get with Melina and I'm not gonna lie she's hott and she knows some positions and-"

"You slept with Melina before?" Jeff asked cutting Randy off carelessly.

"It was way back when we were on Smack Down. It's nothing now." Randy said as he raised his hand as defense.

"Can ya'll shut up? They 'bout to do something next." Hunter said as he was interested in the girls dance moves.

"Yo, are you watching my girl?" John asked as he noticed how hard Hunter was watching.

"I wouldn't say thats your girl but I'm not gonna lie, I was." Hunter admitted as John ignored his first comment.

"Keep your eyes to yourself."

"I'll try."

* * *

Melina walked over to the radio and paused the C.D. from playing the next song.

"Your really good." Jahlisa commented as she moved some of her hair from her face and smiled.

"Your not too bad your self." Melina also commented as she looked back at Jahlisa.

"Well, dancing was one of the thing I was good at other than singing."

"You sing too?"

"Yeah."

"I sing in the shower but thats probably the only place you'll here me sing."

"Same with me, or I'll sing when I'm by myself or if I think I'm by my self."

"Thats what I do sometimes. When someone catch me they same 'oh you have such a good voice' then I get embarrassed because I don't like people hearing me."

"For me the only person I liked hearing me sing was my dad because we would sing together."

"Same with me but with my mom."

"Not to change the subject or anything but I got to admit your plan worked. Your not so bad after all."

"True but sometimes I can be a bitch."

"Yeah I was a bitch this morning with you and John."

"I heard from the other line. I hope ya'll work things out. Wanna learn how to belly dance?"

"Sure. It'll come in handy."

"Haha I know what you mean."

"Well me and the guys are going clubbing tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure. You know, I think Jeff likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"No..maybe...kind of...yeah."

"Then surprise him at the club."

"I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

Melina taught Jahlisa how to belly dance as the guys in the gym watched and couldn't help but stare at them. Jahlisa and Melina hung out most of the day. They ate breakfast, went shopping for clothes to wear to the club, they went to the movies then got ready to go to the club.

* * *

My bad this chapter is really long. I can't wait for the next chapter the outfits are crazy and things are going to be shocking and good. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. (The next chapter is the club and the chapter after that is the day John caters to Jahlisa.)Give me feed back from the reviews. Peace "V"


	8. What Happens on a Night Out to the Club

This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you **Inday**, **foreverafan15**, and **TrishxCena**for the reviews.(WARNING: This chapter is long when I say long I mean REALLY LONG and will have sexual content, again my friend will be typing it. Ya'll deserve a long chapter for having to wait that long.) Here goes...

Disclaimer: I only own Jahlisa who is a O.C.

* * *

Jahlisa looked in the mirror as she fluffed out her hair. She got the light brown highlights taken out and now her hair was just brown. She had mid curls that hung to her back. Jahlisa then looked at her curves as she checked out her outfit. She wore a black strapless corset that pushed up her chest but she wore a strapless bra anyway. She had a black shirt (Like the kind Mickie would wear but with more layers) with shorts that are not seen. She also had sandal heels. Jahlisa looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her black jacket that stopped at her knees. She walked out the room to bump into Melina and they both fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Jahlisa apologized not knowing it was Melina that she knocked down until she looked up. "Oh hey, girl."

"Hey, my bad I was kinda looking for your room." Melina said as the two helped each other up and fixed there outfits.

"Well, this is me." Jahlisa said pointing back at her door. "You look nice!"

"Thank you. Let me see yours." Melina responded to Jahlisa's comment on her black leather spants, red tank top, and black and red sandal heels matching with her black hair with red highlight. Jahlisa opened her coat revealing her outfit. "You look gorgeous! Let me guess, surprise for John?"

"Yeah, but he ain't getting it." Jahlisa said as the two laughed and walked together to the elevator.

"Um, I have something to tell you." Melina said shyly as the stood in the elevator.

"What?"

"I invited Mickie and Jilli-

"What?! Since when were they coming with was?"

"Since, they happen to be my friends and they kept asking me where I was going tonight."

"They ain't have the time to ask you because you were with me all day."

"When I was getting dress they asked me were I was going."

"You could of lied."

"I can't do that, there my friends."

"Ok. by they weren't invited. "

"You say it like it's a private club"

"So but we might have a private section."

"Either way they're still coming...and riding with us."

"What!? You know they hate me and I hate them too! Us together in the same room isn't good, what makes you think a car will make it better?"

"What, you thought they were going to walk?"

"Um, yeah."

"Some person you are. When I told you they were coming too you should of expected them to ride with us."

The elevator doors opened up as Jahlisa walked out rolling her eyes with her hands in her hips. Melina walked behind her as they approached Mickie and Jillian.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mickie asked without even greeting Melina at least.

"I'm doing good my self, thank you for the warm welcoming." Melina said before rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now, what the hell is she doing here?" Jillian said not caring about warm welcoming.

"Put it like this, if it wasn't for me ya'll wouldn't be coming to the club with Hunter, Ric, Jeff, Randy, John, Chris, Melina, and I." Jahlisa said ignoring the rude comments.

"Did she say Randy?" Mickie mumbled to Jillian as they had a mini conversation.

"Ok. We're cool." Jillian said rolling her eyes because she doesn't want to be any what type of friends with Jahlisa. " But only for tonight."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jahlisa said as the guys all came out the elevator.

Chris wore a white button up that had skinny silver stripes going up and down with jeans. Randy wore a solid black shirt that had the top 4 button opened to show his chest with jeans. Jeff had a dark blue shirt with jeans. Hunter wore a WWE T-shirt with jeans. Ric wore a red button up with jeans. John wore a white shirt that had skinny light blue, silver, and dark blue stripes going up and down with jeans.

"Well doesn't Randy look a hell of good?" Mickie whispered to Jillian.

"Jeff doesn't look that bad." Jillian commented back.

"Hold the fuck up. Your not having Jeff. He's mine." Melina said making sure they don't put any hands on her man.

"Well damn Melina! I was just saying." Jillian said trying to defend herself.

* * *

**When The guys got out the elevator.**

"The girls better be ready." Hunter said tried of waiting for woman remembering from the past time going to the club.

"They are ready, and theres Mickie and Jillian as extras." Ric commented rudely.

"Mickie looks a hell of good." Randy commented knowing he was going to score something tonight.

"Melina doesn't look that bad." Ric also commented.

"Hold the fuck up. Melina is mine." Jeff said making sure he was having Melina to him self.

"Damn Jeff. My bad, I was just looking" Ric said defending his self.

"Ok, I'm not getting the message. Everyone doesn't have a coat on but Jahlisa. I mean, Melina has a coat but she ain't wearin' it." John stated feeling confused.

"There might be a surprise under that." Randy said as he received a hit on the arm by Chris.

"Keep your comments about my sister to your self." Chris warned being the over protective brother once again.

"My bad, damn!" Randy said in defense.

The girls started walking up to them. Randy heard Melina's last comment when she was warning Julian to stay away from Jeff.

"Who's yours?" Randy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not you." Melina answered as she quickly glanced at Jeff who was looking at her. She smiled shyly knowing Jeff saw her glance at him as he just chuckled.

"Hold this." Jahlisa said to Chris as she took off her jacket revealing her sexy outfit which made John's jaw drop.

"Damn!" John mouthed to him self as he turned around so no one could see his comment.

"I told you a surprise was under that jacket." Randy whispered to John as he nodded in response.

"What are you wearing?" Chris asked not liking the cleavage of her outfit.

"A black corset, a black skirt, and black heels size 8. Need any more information." Jahlisa answered with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, why the hell are you wearing it?" Chris question back.

"Because I'm a grow ass 22 year old woman." Jahlisa replied as Chris gave her a look. "You may be my protective brother and all but you don't have to be over protective."

"Fine." Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's go already." Hunter said as he started to walk off.

"Wanna hang with me?" Randy asked as he put an arm around Mickie's shoulders.

"Sure, only if you come to my place tonight." Mickie answered as she put her arm around his back and looked up at him.

"I'll promise you that." Randy replied as he smirked.

They all walked out to the lemo that was waiting for them. The lady's stepped in first as the men waited like gentlemen. Jeff sat next to Melina, Randy sat next to Mickie, John sat next to Jahlisa and Chris next on the other side of Jahlisa, as Jillian sat at the end with Mickie. Ric and Hunter sat next to each other being that all the good women were taken and they weren't going to try to get Jillian. Plus, Hunter had a wife.

* * *

**In The Lemo**

"Jahlisa." John said as Jahlisa just turned to him.

"Yeah." She answered knowing that she was going to talk to John sooner or later.

"Can we break down this wall thats between us or are we going to keep avoiding each other?"

"In case you didn't know, you turned me down and I'm still mad."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, I really am and I want to make that up to you."

"How?"

"Let's just say, be ready for tonight...after the club." John stated with a smirk.

"Alright. This better be good because sex 2 nights in a row was not on my agenda." Jahlisa replied with a smile then kissed John on the lips and he kissed back which made it more intense as John cared her thigh.

"Hey, stop it. We're around people." Jahlisa whispered as she tried to stop John from caressing her inner thigh.

"Yeah, and your around me too." Chris commented as Jahlisa and John just looked at him.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous because his little sister slept with _her _boyfriend John last night and they happen to be making out in the same car as him." Jahlisa said as she just got a glare from Chris and John looked away and sat there embarrassed that she just told there business to her brother.

Chris didn't comment back because he didn't know what to say. He did know that he was starting to not like John knowing that he was a player and he didn't want John to hurt Jahlisa. Jahlisa just smirked to her self knowing Chris was speechless.

"Naw, he just mad cuz he single and lonely." Randy stated before laughing.

"Not really. I'm married actually." Chris said making Randy shut and look at him.

"Yeah, and has a kid." Jahlisa added truthfully.

"Who's married to who and what kid?" Hunter asked knowing they weren't referring to him.

"I'm married...to Amy." Chris said as he received wide eyes.

"When you say Amy you mean Lita?" Jeff asked knowing his brother use to date her.

"Yeah, and we have a son." Chris admitted as everyone was shocked at the news.

"When did this happen?" Ric asked getting in on the conversation.

"When I left. Thats why Amy left a little bit after (I know thats not true but oh well, my story.), so we can get married." Chris continued.

"Jay, isn't Amy like your sister or something?" Melina asked remembering that she said something like that.

"Yeah, her mom adopted me and we were sisters. I was adopted not long before she left." Jahlisa answered.

"How where ya'll talking 'bout being 'just friends' when he was married? And I mean before you and John started dating." Jeff asked.

"We were friends a little bit before me and Amy got married. She agreed to be just friends or brother and sister. I told her we were going to have to anyway because I was with Amy as boyfriend and girlfriend at the time." Chris explained.

"That makes since." Jeff thought out loud.

* * *

**At the Club**

They walked in the club and separated. Jillian, Ric, and Hunter went to the bar and ordered alcoholic drinks. Randy, Mickie, Jeff, Melina, John, Jahlisa, and Chris went to a private section and talked. They all talked for a while until Jahlisa's favorite song came on.

"John come on we have to dance! This is like my favorite song!" Jahlisa explained very excited that Feedback (Remix) By Janet Jackson featuring Ciara came through the speakers.

"Fine, thats only cuz I love you." John said after he rolled his eyes.

"Even if you didn't love me, you would dance with me any way because I'm hot." Jahlisa said knowing that was true.

"Well, thats true BUT, dancing wouldn't mean as much without your love." John said knowing Chris would of taken that the wrong way if he didn't add the 'BUT'.

"Aww, wait. It's not time to get romantic, we're at the club, let's dance." Jahlisa said pulling John out of his seat running to the dance floor.

"Randy you wanna dance?" Mickie asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Randy replied as he took Mickie's hands in his and he lead her to the dance floor.

It was quiet at the table until Melina broke the silence.

"Umm Jeff, wanna dance?" She asked shyly although she knew he was going to say yes.

"Chris, you'll be alright?" Jeff asked noticing Chris will be alone.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll check up on Hunter and Ric." Chris said getting up.

"Ok. Sure, I'll dance with you." Jeff said answering Melina's question and she replied with a smile.

* * *

**At the bar**

"I wanna another shot!" A very drunk Jillian said to the bartender.

"I think you had enough missy." A drunk Ric stated tapping Jillian's nose.

"No, you can't beat my score. I'm not letting you." Jillian managed to say as she was about to fall off the chair but Hunter caught her before she fell.

"Hey. You need to chill out. Your not getting anything else to drink." Hunter warned feeling bad that he has to watch two grown ass adults because there drunk.

"Hey don't touch me there, I'm ticklish." Jillian giggled out before she started laughing.

"Your ticklish alright." Ric said before he started tickling Jillian making her laugh more.

"Stop man, you two are drunk and you might end up sleeping together and that is not a pretty sight. Your old enough to be her father." Hunter complained trying to stop Ric from tickling Jillian.

"Thats fine with me." Jillian replied carelessly.

"Yeah. Age ain't nothin' but a number." Ric agreed.

"And the way you look." Hunter replied to himself.

"Whats going on?" Chris asked as he approached Hunter, Ric, and Jillian.

"They're drunk and I'm trying to watch over them and make sure they don't sleep together." Hunter said and Chris replied by raising an eyebrow. "Now, it's your turn."

"Hold up, your not just gonna leave me here with them." Chris complained as Hunter got up to leave.

"Um, yes I'm am. See ya." Hunter said before walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel."

"We all came to together in the lemo. Your not gonna leave and take if for your self. If your leaving take them with you."

"Fine. How are you and the others getting back?"

"We'll catch a cab."

"Alright. Come on guys."

"Where are we going?" Jillian asked feeling very confused.

"Your coming with me thats all that matters." Ric said putting his arm around Jillian's waist.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Hunter said leading them out the club.

* * *

**While The others were at the bar Jahlisa and John were...**

"Why do we have to dance to this?" John asked as he looked down into Jahlisa's eyes.

"Because It's giving you a message." Jahlisa answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"So, I'm gonna get feedback on my bed skills tonight?" John asked with a smirk as he put his hands on her waist.

"Maybe, It depends if your good." Jahlisa replied turning around swaying to the music.

"I'm more than good." John whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer.

"No, I'm more than good." Jahlisa stated before she stepped out of his arms and started dancing.

Jahlisa started to belly dance (Like the hip rolling thing Beyonce' and Shakira did in 'Beatiful Liar'. I'm not talking 'bout when they was on the wall.) which made John smirk. Jahlisa turned around and started dancing towards John. She got close to him as if she was going to kiss John which made him reach for it but spun away behind him. She put her leg up on his side and felt on his chest from behind then spun in front of him. She dipped and John caught her as she lifted her leg straight in the air amazing John with her flexibility even though he already knew she had that talent. She put he leg down gracefully and stepped closer to John as the song changed.

"Told you I'm more than good." Jahlisa proved with a smirk mixed with a smile.

"We're gonna started a slow song for all the couples. For all the single people, sit ya ass down." The D.J. announced before changing the song to Stevie Wonder 'Knocks Me Off My Feet'.

* * *

**When Randy and Mickie got to the Dance Floor**

Randy hand was on Mickie's waist with her back facing him when they were dancing. They grinded to the beat together as the music played.

"Your a good dancer." Randy commented enjoying their grind.

"I can do better." Mickie stated as that gave Randy a thought.

"What dances do you do?" Randy asked hoping he would get a treat that night.

"Ballroom, lap, hip hop-"

"You know hip hop?" Randy questioned in amazement cutting Mickie off.

"Yea." Mickie answered supprised he didn't question about lap dancing.

"Thats cool." Randy stated as Mickie turned around to face him.

"Um, shouldn't the Randy I know be asking me about lap dancing?" Mickie asked racing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I seen Jahlisa and Melina do a mix of hip hop so I thought it was cool since you said you know how to do that type of dance." Randy answered as he looked down at Mickie.

"Oh, ok." Mickie responded still supprised as the music changed to something slow.

"You wanna sit for this one, I'm not in the mood for slow dancing."

"Alright, wanna Margarita or Hypnotiq?" Mickie offered.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Hypnotiq." Mickie answered.

"I'll pay." Randy offered shocking Mickie because he wasn't the type of guy to offer things unless it was free sex.

"Ok. Thank you." Mickie replied as Randy nodded in response.

* * *

**When Melina and Jeff got to the Dance Floor **

Melina and Jeff walked to the dance floor holding hands but didn't notice it.

"So, you like this song too?" Jeff asked to start a conversation.

"I'm beginning to like it now. I never heard it before." Melina admitted as she swayed to the music with Jeff.

"I see you like to dance." Jeff commented remembering her dance earlier that day.

"Yeah it's like second nature other than singing."

"I never knew you sing."

"Yeah, nobody knew other then Jahlisa. Well, I told her today."

"Okay. I understand you two get along now."

"Yeah, I wanted to end the drama so I tried to think of something that we had in common and dancing was it."

"Your a very good dancer by the way."

"Thank you. I like the dance you do in your entrance" (Me and My cousin sat in from of the T.V. trying to learn it step by step and people at my school do it, no correction: _try_ to do it.)

"Well I do it for the fans." Jeff replied before he chuckled. Then he saw something. "Is that Jahlisa dancing over there?"

"Yeah that is." Melina answered after looking back at Jahlisa and John. "Let's check it out."

They walked close enough to see the two but far enough for the two not to see Melina and Jeff.

"She doing good for a one day lesson." Melina said commenting Jahlisa's belly dancing.

"I know John's happy." Jeff pointed out looking at the expretion on John's face.

"Hell, yeah. Look at that girl go." Melina stated feeling proud.

"Damn, she flexible." Jeff said commenting when Jahlisa's leg going in the air.

"Yes, right." Melina agreed as the music went changed.

The D.J. made his announcement and Melina was saddened by the single comment.

"Um, You wanna dance for this, you know as friends?" Jeff offered noticing the sadness in her face.

"Sure." Melina answered with a smile.

* * *

**Chris Passing the Message About Taking a Cab.**

"You know I love you more than anything in the world?"John said making Jahlisa smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"I knew you loved me but I didn't know that much." Jahlisa replied before looking up into John's eyes. "If you love me more than anything in the world than you love me more than your Mom and Dad because their in the world."

"I love you equally to my Mom and just a little bit more than my Dad." John corrected truthfully.

"We're going to have to take a cab back." Chris said coming out of nowhere.

"Excuse me but we're having a moment." Jahlisa said carelessly.

"Clam down Jay. What do you mean we're taking a cab back?" John said talking to two people.

"Hunter's taking Ric and Jillian back because their drunk." Chris explained.

"Haha, thats funny." Jahlisa said while laughing.

"Them sleeping together isn't." Chris stated.

"Yeah, thats disturbing." John agreed.

"Why don't they take a cab and we ride the lemo since it's more of us than them?" Jahlisa suggested.

"Thats a good idea. I'll be right back." Chris said before heading back to Hunter.

He looked around but couldn't find them. He went out side and called Hunter.

"Dude, where are you?" Chris asked over the phone.

_"I'm in the lemo on my way to the hotel. Stop touching her!"_ Hunter answered on the other line.

"Ya'll could of gotten a cab and we could of used the lemo since there's 3 of you guys and 7 of us." Chris said hoping Hunter realized how much since that made.

_"That makes since. Oh well, to late. Ya'll just gonna have to catch a cab."_ Hunter replied carelessly.

"Remind me to beat the hell out of you in the ring." Chris said mad that Hunter was so careless.

_"Sure, wait, hey."_ Hunter responded noticing what Chris said.

"Bye." Chris said hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Randy and Mickie At the Bar**

"I loved to go horse back riding at my ranch where I used to live." Mickie said as Randy actually was intrested.

"I always loved to work on the field at my grandmother's barnyard. Me and my cousins got along that way because we worked together." Randy responded as he ate the olive out of his Margarita. (I dout thats true but Mickie really does like horse back riding.)

"Thats cool." Mickie commented as she took a sip of her Hypnotiq.

"Well, it's not cool that we're taking a cab because Hunter took the lemo back with Ric and Jillian. Don't complain or ask why. If you don't want to take a cab then your walking and thats gonna be your problem." Chris said quickly before he left.

"Oh my gosh, thats not fair." Mickie stated.

"At least you'll be with me." Randy said putting his arm around Mickie's shoulder.

"That'll be nice." Mickie replied with a smile.

* * *

**Jeff and Melina Slow Dancing**

"Your a really good dancer Jeff. Your sooth and not stiff with your movement." Melina commented Jeff's dancing.

"Thanks for noticing." Jeff said as he spun Melina and she faced the opposite direction.

Jeff pulled Melina closer and wrapped his arms around her body forgetting that wasn't his girlfriend. Melina smiled at that and put her arms over his. They slowly grinded as they rocked to the beat. Jeff spun her back to facing him. His hand was on her back and he softly pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music. Melina felt safe with Jeff. Jeff felt great with Melina. She looked up at Jeff and he looked down at her.

"This feels nice." Melina said describing the warmth and closeness she has with Jeff.

"This does too." Jeff said before he captured Melina's lips into a passionate kiss. Melina kissed him back telling him she liked it too. She ended the kiss even though she wanted more.

"That felt really nice." Melina commented with a smile.

"Being with you feels nice." Jeff admitted making Melina blush.

"Getting a back message feels nice too but thats not important." Chris said interrupting another moment. "We're leaving by a cab because Hunter, Ric, and Jillian took the lemo. Don't ask why."

"He sure did kill the moment." Melina said after Chris left. Then Jeff lifted up her chin and gave her a light kiss.

"You got me." Jeff informed Melina.

"I sure do." Melina stated before she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and kissed him while he put his hands on her waist.

* * *

**Jahlisa and John At the Private Section**

"Guess what?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Jahlisa's shoulders.

"What?" Jahlisa asked as she looked up a John.

"I love you." John said before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Not as much as I love you." Jahlisa replied knowing they were going to sit there all night and argue about who loves who more.

"How much do you love me then?" John said making her prove how much she loved him.

"I'll love you until extinct animals come alive."

"I'll love you until the Sun dies out."

"The sun can die out you know."

"In 5 billion years, we won't be alive by then."

"Oh, so your saying 5 billion years later when we're in heaven you won't love me?"

"Shut up, I'll love you forever Jay."

"Uh hm."

"You know where outer space ends?" John asked knowing Jahlisa would sit there and try to answer it.

"Um no, but I believe there is no end." Jahlisa answer as she streched her legs out on the couch over John's legs.

"Thats how much I love you." John responded making Jahlisa show a big smile as he put one arm around her shoulder and one am over the legs.

"Aww, thats so sweet." Jahlisa not helping to stop smiling.

"Not as sweet as you." John replied before Jahlisa kissed him.

Chris was about to come and kill the moment be he heard the whole love argument which let him know John wasn't going to hurt Jahlisa. He waited until after John and Jahlisa kissed. They got finished kissing then smiled at each other. Then Chris came.

"Um, we're going to have to catch a cab because when I was going to get Hunter he had left already." Chris said making both John and Jahlisa look his way.

"Oh ok, we're gonna have to get a van cuz all of us aren't going to fit in a small cab." Jahlisa stated before she put her legs back under the table.

"Everybody get your stuff together people at the bar get your last drink cuz we 'bout to close down." The D.J. said.

"I guess it's time to go." John said before getting up.

"Yeah" Jahlisa replied let's go.

* * *

**Randy and Mickie Getting Ready to Go **

"Let's go back to the private section so we can meet up with the others." Randy suggested.

"Yeah, thats a good idea." Mickie agreed as she took a last sip of her Hypnotiq.

"Come on." Randy said with his hand out for Mickie to hold.

"Ok." Mickie replied with a smile as she took Randy's hand as they walked to the private.

* * *

**J****eff and Melina Getting Ready to Go**

"You go back to the private section, I have to go to the bathroom real quick." Melina said before she pecked Jeff on the lips.

"Ok." Jeff replied letting her hand go.

"And tell the others they can start on going because by the time the taxi comes I'll be done." Melina stated while turning back to look at Jeff.

"Sure, babe." Jeff said giving her another kiss before the two parted.

* * *

**Everybody at the Private Section**

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna kill Jillian!" Mickie complained as Randy tried to clam her down.

"Mic, chill. We're all going back so it'll be ok." Randy said before wrapping his arm around Mickie.

"I know but still, their drunk and they won't remember being sexy in a lemo. I would, but nooo. Theres no lemo for M. J. to look sexy in." Mickie pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Weather your in a lemo or not your still sexy." Randy admitted.

"Really?" Mickie asked although she knew he was going to repeat his self.

"Yeah, you'll still be sexy in my eyes." Randy said truthfully and happy he stopped her from complaining.

"Thanks." Mickie said trying to hide her blush.

"Hey guys." Jeff said as he got to the section.

"Hey. Where's Melina?" Jahlisa asked sitting up.

"She went to the bathroom. She said ya'll can get a head start on leavin' cuz she'll be back by the time we get a cab." Jeff answered.

"Alright, let's find a cab." Chris said as everyone got up and left.

* * *

**Everybody at the cab**

"Thanks for getting us a cab Jay." Mickie thanked Jahlisa as she stepped in the van cab.

"Sure thing. Looks are a charm." Jahlisa said as she waited for John to step in because she had to sit on his lap to make room.

"Yeah." Mickie replied as she sat down next to Jahlisa.

"Does it matter?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, we all have to squeeze in this cab because 3 people, 3 PEOPLE took the lemo." Jeff answered complaining.

"So what, no matter how much you complain we're still gonna be in this cab riding home so shut up." Chris stated truthfully.

"Where are you guys going?" The driver asked.

"To the hotel up the street." Chris answered.

"Um can you move over some?" Randy asked before sitting next to Mickie.

"Thank God this is just a 5 minute drive because I will go crazy if I have to be in here longer." Mickie stated as she sat on the tip of the seat to make room for her self.

"It's not that bad." Randy responded as he got a glare from Mickie.

"Try having to sit by two men and one with a chick on his lap and still try to have room for your hips." Mickie snapped before looking away from him.

"Ok, never mind." Randy said in defence not raising his hands being that there wasn't any space.

* * *

**Melina Still at the Club**

"Rude ass people." Melina mumbled to herself as she stepped out the bathroom.

She went to the private section to grab her purse. '_Obviously they were ready to go.' _Melina thought to her self. She walked out the club and looked around outside. She saw people leaving but she sure as hell didn't see a group of people complaining because they couldn't leave in the lemo. She walked around a little to check if they were hiding some where to trick her or something. _'Oh hell no! I know they did not leave me! I'll get Jeff, later. Jahlisa should of been the one to tell them to wait. I know damn well they couldn't forget about me that quick. I'm Melina fuckin' Perez. I don't even have money to ride a cab and my phone is dead. Fuck! I'll walk then, I haven't walked in nice weather in a while so it would be nice to catch up on that.' _Melina thought as she put her coat on and started walking.

* * *

**Everybody at the Hotel**

"I'll see ya'll later on." Jahlisa said waving to her other friends.

"Alright, so Jay, we cool?" Mickie asked forgetting about the feud they used to have.

"Yeah, sure thing." Jahlisa replied with a smile before walking off with John.

"Um Mickie, is it ok if I walked you up to your room? You know, to make sure your safe." Randy offered shyly.

"Sure. I'm glad you care." Mickie answered with a sweet smile before walking off to the elevator with Randy.

"I don't care, that was totally not fair. There was 7 of us and 3 of them." Jeff whined getting on Chris' nerves.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck about this anymore. I understand that it was to stupid decision but it already happened so why complain?" Chris said as both him and Jeff walked to the elevator because they shared rooms.

"I think they did that on purpose. " Jeff said as they stepped to the elevator.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled even though Jeff didn't stop.

* * *

**Randy Walking Mickie**

"I enjoyed this night, did you?" Mickie asked while stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I liked it." Randy answered while turning the corner with Mickie.

"Well, this is me." Mickie said as she took her card out and opened the door before turning back to Randy. "Thank you, you know, for the dance, the drink, and conversation."

"No problem, I was glad I got to know you more." Randy replied before turning to leave.

"Wait." Mickie said as she walked up to Randy and he turned back around to face her. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. She stood on her tippy toes to reach Randy's height. She closed her eyes and captured Randy's lips. Randy was about to stop her but her lips was just to tasty to deny. He kissed her back and held on to her waist. Mickie broke the kiss and looked into Randy's eyes. "You promised me me something."

"And what was that?" Randy asked even thought he knew what she was talking about.

"You promised me that you would come back with me, to my place."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

With that the two continued to kiss and walked into Mickie's room and did thier thing (If you get my drift)

* * *

**Jahlisa and John**

"Can you wait until we get in the room?" Jahlisa asked as John was kissing her on her neck while she was trying to get the card out her coat pocket.

"No, I got to have you now." John answered following Jahlisa into the hotel room then to the bedroom.

"See John, it didn't take that long _just_ to get to the bedroom." Jahlisa said while taking off her coat and walking to John.

"Well you were with Melina all day and I missed you." John replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait, Melina. She didn't ride back with us. Oh my god, she's still at the club!" Jahlisa stated jumping out of John's arms looking for her phone.

"Jahlisa, wait a second. She'll be alright." John said while walking towards her.

"No she won't! She might get snatched up some where to be raped or killed!" Jahlisa said before dialling Melina's number. "Her phone is off. It went straight to voice mail. I'm such a terrible friend."

"No your not. You weren't the only one who forgot. Jeff did too. Well, we all did so it's not _just_ your fault. Plus, she's smart, she probably caught a cab like us."

"You know what, your probably right." Jahlisa replied forcing a smile.

"Alright, so we can finish what we started?" John asked rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah." Jahlisa answered before jumping on John falling on to the bed.

* * *

**Melina Walking**

_'This walk isn't so bad, it's nice and quiet. I have to do these more often.As stupid as it sounds, I'll thank the others for leaving me later.' _Melina thought to herself while she was smiling. Her thoughts were broken by being pulled into a alley way and pushed and held down to the hard brick wall.

"What the fuck?!" Melina yelled feeling scared and angry at the same time.

"Hello, Melina. It's nice to see you again." A familiar voice said in the shadows of the night.

"Who, the hell are you?" Melina questioned more angry then scared.

"Oh so you don't remember me? Well, I'm refresh your memory. I raped your little friend Jahlisa." The familiar voice answered.

"David? What the fuck do you want with me?" Melina asked with the mixed feelings of fright and anger.

"I thought I should do the same to you."

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so. It shouldn't hurt you being that you fucked almost every one at your job."

"That is not true! Let me go!"

"Don't lie to me you fuckin' slut!" David yelled as he slapped Melina to the ground. She didn't say anything back. She just sat there and held her cheek. She didn't dare to look up at him. "I'll do what I said I was going to do." David finished before jumping on Melina holding her arms down.

"Stop, get off me!" Melina cried before getting slapped again.

"You didn't just command me to do something, did you?" David questioned as Melina shook her head and tried to hold in the tears. "Open your legs!"

"No." Melina mumbled looking away.

"Did you say something?" David asked in a firm tone gripping tighter to her arms.

"No." Melina replied back trying not to get hit again.

"Ok then. Open your legs or I swear I'll kill you!" David yelled as Melina nodded in response. She opened her legs a little as David unbuckled his and her pants. He looked up at her. "Wider!"

She did what he said and before she knew it he entered her roughly. She let out a gasp because of the pain. He started entering and exiting out of her. She let tears escape her eyes without sobbing. She tried her best to hold in the pain. He put his hands in her shirt and started groping on her chest. She wiped her tears before David looked up at her. He pulled her bra up and sucked on her breast. Melina realized any other time she loved this feeling but when she was being forced to do it when she didn't want to she knew how bad it is to be represented as a slut. She realized that most of the men she fucked just wanted her for her body. For now on sex was not going to be one of the things on her agenda list. He stroked faster and faster into her. His last stroke the fastest and hardest. He got up and put his pants on. He started to walk then he turned back and looked at Melina put her clothes together and sit up.

"This won't be the last time you see me bitch! I bet you'll open your legs to me next time slut!" David said before walking farther into the alley way.

Those words sunk into Melina's head. She was more frightened then she ever was in her life. She used all her strength to get up and continue walking. She was only 2 minutes away from the hotel which made her lucky. She was also lucky she wasn't killed. She cried the rest of the way back to the hotel. At first she didn't care when people called her a slut. Now that David gave her a full definition and example, she hated the fact that a slut was what she was known for.

She got into her hotel room and took a quick warm shower. It didn't change the way she felt about her self. She dried her hair off with a towel and got into her cotton P.J. 's. She got under the covers in her bed. She cried herself to sleep even though she knew that wouldn't help her.

* * *

Thank GOD this chapter is over! This took me forever to type it. Please tell me how you guys feel about it. I like this chapter but it's not my favorite though. This is like 3 chapters all together so be happy. Please leave reveiws! Peace "V"


End file.
